Neko's and Demon's
by Grimahr
Summary: Saddened by her friends abandoning her during the month of the S-Class promotional Trials, Lucy endeavors to do missions alone until, Mirajane convinces her otherwise. However, she might be getting into more than she can handle when she accepts a mission with Lisanna tagging along.
1. A whole new world

Greetings Ladies and Gentleman, I'm not one for really talking or leaving an Author note in my stories but I feel the need to do so since I'm just returning from my hiatus. First off, let me just say, thank you all for Reviewing, Emailing, and PM'ing me while I was on my break.

All your kind words really made me want to come back sooner, and made me want to attempt this story.

Agurra of Darkness, Goldenpiggy, Natsu is Awesome, Earth Dragon Arnighte, Kid A, Sciani, Shigeru610, Lemony Yuri Snicket, BasFUl, Arnighte, On Soaring Wings, animeGeEk2000, Swallowmysoul, Oyaku of Anime, The Manly Man, Theyurireviewer, Jenna the resident Saiyan, ethemeakai, LuckyLucy1257,Keiei, ObeliskX,

I notice all your reviews, and Pm's and I want to thank you for them. It brings me nothing but joy to read your thoughts and know what you think :)

To all my Favorite's and followers to numerous to list up here I thank you too. I notice each and every one and never over look you all :D

To show my thanks I wanted to make a story a little bit different then my other ones. So for this story, it's not going to be a one shot. Its long, longer than any other stories I've written on here. I'll be posting chapters progressively over the next few days for you to enjoy, and yes there will be multiple on Christmas as my gift to you guys.

On the final chapter of this story once its posted I'll be uploading another finished story as well, and with this I hope you enjoy~

* * *

"Meeeow! Meeeeeooow!"

Constant cat noises rang out, amongst other sounds as a loud slapping was heard. "You were looking at her again today, why?" A loud snapping noise echoed followed by a shrill whimper. "I know you enjoy this but I expect an answer. Tell me!"

Snap!

Snap!

Snap! "Meeeeeoooow!"

Smirking, a lone woman dressed in black raised her bare foot up before lightly pressing it against another's chest. "I might reward you, you know so why not tell me?" The downed girl whimpered a bit before finally nodding.

"I… I love her… I want her…"

The imposing figure standing over her smiled satirically. "Is that so? A lot happened while you were away it seems. Did you grow up and find a new Mistress?" She chuckled darkly before withdrawing her foot. "I guess I'll just have to make her my pet as well then, after all, I'm the only one who can play with you."

The woman sprawled on the floor looked up at said Mistress shocked, her eyes lighting up with elation before she meowed in approval. "Hehehe, such a good kitty. You'll get your very own pet soon enough, I promise~"

~ Two days later, Fairy Tail Guild Hall ~

Mirajane hummed happily to herself as she ran a wet cloth down the length of the bar cleaning away the stains that had amassed over the day. It was quieter than usual today considering who was still there. With just a couple months away from the next S-Class Mage Promotion Trial, a lot of wizards old and new began taking on a lot more jobs to gather greater attention.

This of course included Natsu, Lucy, Gray, Juvia, Elfman, Cana, Wendy, and of course… As the door to the hall opened up, her mood brightened upon seeing Lisanna walk in triumphantly. "Welcome back Lisanna, I take it your mission went well?"

The younger Strauss smiled happily at her sister as she moved towards the bar. "Hey Mira, my mission was amazing! Everything went down perfectly. They liked me so much they even asked me personally to come back for any missions they have in the future!" Lisanna gushed excitedly.

Mirajane smiled, delighted upon hearing that. "Well I'm proud of you. I'm glad to see you're improving. I bet you'll get selected for S-Class this year for sure." Giggling at her sister's words, both Strauss siblings chatted for a bit before Lisanna finally waved to talk with some of the other guild members still there.

Watching her younger sister chat with the others made her heart flutter. After Lisanna returned from Edolas, she expected her to be a completely different person then she knew three years back. New world aside however, she was completely the same in every way.

Smiling happily, Mirajane began humming to herself as she went back to work. Today was a good day. As her eyes traveled over the Guild hall she had to smile once more. It was rather empty making her job much easier this time of the year. No fights, no spilled messes, no Erza destroying columns out of rage by her guild mate's actions… she kind of missed it. As the doors to the guild opened, Mira spared a glance as she saw a familiar blond enter with a glower in her glare.

'Speaking of messes…' As she watched Lucy walking her way her eyes lingered on Lisanna for but a moment. The younger Strauss's eyes glued themselves to her before she looked away hurriedly. "Hey Mira I'm back from my mission, is Master Makarov here?"

Looking back at her friend she smiled warmly before shaking her head. "Sorry Lucy but he had to go to a guild master's meeting up in Clover Town. I'm standing as the active head while he's away though so I can sign your mission complete.

Nodding, Lucy lifted the request sheet for Mira as she stamped it, officially declaring it complete. Taking the flyer away, Lucy sat back at the bar before yawning tiredly as her head hit the counter. "Rough job?" the blond nodded before resting her chin on her palm.

"Yea it was kind of bad actually. The job itself wasn't hard it started with me just guarding a coach some noble was riding to another town but then it was attacked." Mirajane smiled with amusement. "Well the flyer did say they wanted someone to guard them, isn't that your job?"

Lucy scowled before rolling her eyes. "That wasn't what annoyed me I expected something to happened but when the coach started moving we had to stop constantly for the guy I was protecting. He wouldn't stop complaining, he also kept looking at me really creepily. I could have sworn he tried to feel me up to…" She shuttered before shaking her head.

"I guess you could take that as a compliment?" Mira shrugged before setting a glass down beside her. "That's not the kind of compliments I want," Lucy mumbled lightly before taking the drink from her friend.

"I guess all and all what bothered me was how boring it was. I kind of miss not having Natsu with me, I wish he'd stop going off on his own like that. If he was a candidate for S-Class last year he's sure to be selected again this year."

Smiling at her friends words, her eyes traveled over to Lisanna for a brief moment. "Well if you want to take someone with you, you could always have Lisanna tag along. I know she's been lonely on her own without Juvia to go on missions with."

Lucy blinked in surprise at the mention of her friend's younger sister. "L-Lisanna? I'm not sure about that. We haven't really spoken a lot since I met her, I kind of get the feeling she doesn't like me." Mirajane pouted before leaning closer to the blond.

"That's not true, Lisanna likes everyone she's just shy is all. Trust me when I say that if you spent a little time with her, you'd see her in a much different way." Frowning Lucy met her friend's eyes before sighing. "Alright, next time I see her I'll ask her if she'd like to come with me on a job but… I don't know I still get the feeling something's bothering her. Whenever she sees me, she always acts so cold with me… She never speaks to me and always retreats when I go near her like I'm a plague."

Mirajane smirked before resting her hand on Lucy's shoulder. "Trust me she'll be all over you in no time."

~ Unknown ~

"Everything's in place now my little kitten, by tomorrow she'll be all yours. Do you remember what you need to do?"

A loud purr was heard as the woman cloaked in black stroked her pet. "I know what to do but how will you get her to agree to this?" Smirking, the prone figure just caressed her *kitten* as she hummed. "Just let me take care of everything."

Nodding, she nuzzled her face against her Mistress's lap contently…

~ Fairy Tail Guild Hall ~

Lucy held her hands crossed behind her head as she walked towards her Guild Hall. It had been a couple days since her terrible mission, but she didn't care about that anymore. All she wanted to do now was get a new one, and maybe have Natsu and Happy join her again like they used to.

'Jeez, we're partners for a reason. We can look just as good together at missions as we can alone. Besides, I'm not trying to impress anyone.' Frowning, her thoughts drifted over to what being an S-Class wizard was like.

As she imagined herself fighting monsters and saving whole towns her eyes lit up briefly before her thoughts turned dark along the lines of what fighting said monsters would be like. As she smiled hollowly, she shook her head.

"N-N-No thank you, I'm perfectly fine doing what I'm doing now! Erza and Mira can have those types of missions…" As her thoughts drifted over to the S-Class wizards in question she blushed. 'It would be kind of cool to be held to such high regard as them, though. I wonder if I'd get a cool name too.'

Fantasizing at the thought, her head was up to high in the clouds to notice the figure walking towards her. "Oh hey Luc- AHH" Lucy screamed as she stumbled into someone as they fell to the ground. "Owe, owe, owe! Lucy, you could, at least, watch where you're going."

The blond rubbed her head before looking up. "S-Sorry my bad… Mira?" Lucy blinked in surprise as she saw Mirajane rubbing her backside as she got to her feet. "If you walk into people like that you might get labeled an airhead you know. Some in the guild already call you that because of your hair, no need to give them another reason."

Lucy gritted her teeth, fuming in anger at Mirajane's statement. "Who the hell calls me an airhead?! I've never heard it!" Standing up, Mira patted down her maroon dress before extending a hand to Lucy. "Well, Natsu calls you it all the time, same with Happy. Didn't you know?"

The blonde's eyes widened in shock. "I… I'd expect that from Happy but Natsu said that?" Mira could hear the hurt in her friend's voice. "Oh you know Natsu, he's just like that." Mirajane giggled before helping Lucy up.

Looking down, the blond frowned. 'I know he's childish, but I didn't know he talked about me behind my back.' Clenching her fists, she began stomping towards the guild hall before Mirajane stepped in front of her. "Is everything alright Lucy? You look a little mad?"

The blond frowned before looking down. "I was going to find Natsu and ask him myself why he calls me that…" Mirajane shook her head saddened. "Sorry Lucy but he left on another mission this morning. He said something about not wanting to waste any more time on anyone so he could make S-Class."

For a second time, Lucy's eyes widened as she felt a pang of hurt. 'W-Waste time with someone… I'm the only one who goes on missions with him, though…' Feeling sadness wash over her, Lucy turned around before she began walking away.

"L-Lucy? Where are you going?" The blond remained quiet for a moment before craning her neck. "I… I'm actually not feeling that great… I think I'm just going to go home for the day instead. I'll see you later Mira…"

As Lucy walked home, tears threatening to escape from her eyes she failed to notice the small smile on the elder Strauss's lips…

~ The Next Day, Fairy Tail Guild Hall ~

Lucy gently opened the door to the guild hall before quietly entering. It was early in the morning and only a few faces were there. 'He's not back yet… 'It had only been a day, but Lucy was hurting. She wanted to figure out what was going on with her friend.

Sighing, she moved over to the Request board before looking it over. 'I guess I'll do what I had planned…' Taking a mission would get her mind off things… hopefully. As her eyes scanned the board, she was suddenly startled by a hand on her shoulder.

Eeping, the blond jumped back before her fear died down. "M-M-Mira! Don't startle me like that!" The elder Strauss smiled happily before lifting up a sheet of paper. "Sorry, Lucy I just wanted to make sure you get this. I wanted to give it to you yesterday, but you left to fast. Feeling any better?"

Taking the paper from her friend, Lucy nodded before looking it over. "A request paper?" Mirajane nodded excitedly before pointing to the details. "Take a look, take a look. It's perfect for you!" Lucy read the paper over closely before her eyes shot open.

"Wanted, skilled mage(s) for the long job. Requesting immediate help with guarding a rare treasure currently being transferred to a safe location.

Threats, minimum. Bandits, rogue mages, property damage. Reward, 200,000 jewels and a choice of the proprietors Silver Celestial Spirit Gate Keys (Maximum of three, only to be given to a celestial mage if present at all).

Expected time of employment, 7 to 10 days. Accommodations will be given to the mage(s) along with a bonus of 10,000 jewels per additional mage accompanying.

If the job is completed to its fullest as per the employer's request, a special prize will be given at the very end.

Date of departure: 12, 14, X784

All mages must be present to receive payment before the date present or the reward and job are relinquished to the next applicant. If the mage(s) of employment leave before the contract is met, they relinquish all rights to their reward and bonus's.

Lucy's hand's shuttered as she reread the paper over and over. "T-T-Two… Two hundred thousand jewels! A-And, and celestial gate keys too?!" Lucy's eyes were shining with excitement. Not only was the job extremely worthwhile, it also offered something special to her and her alone… well and other Celestial mages but they were a rare bunch to begin with.

Mirajane nodded happily as she looked over Lucy's shoulder. "I know it's only offering you Silver Celestial Spirit Keys, but I thought you'd be happy to see it. As soon as it came in I snatched it off the wall to save for you."

Lucy's eyes lit up as she looked at Mirajane revered "I… I can't begin to thank you for this Mira! If someone else got to this before you did, I would have missed out on one of the best missions I might ever do!" Lucy squealed with excitement.

"But there's one catch Lucy." The blond stopped jumping excitedly as she looked at her friend confused. "Did I miss something, what's wrong?" Lucy scanned the paper with worry. "I saved that request for you not just because you're my friend. Remember the conversation when you came back from your last mission?"

Lucy blinked once, then twice before it dawned on her. "Wait… you picked this one for me because, because you wanted Lisanna to do it to?" Mirajane smiled as she pointed to the bottom of the paper. "You get a bonus if you bring another mage, Lucy. The rewards a perfect size for two mages and it should be a cake walk for you two."

Lucy frowned at what Mirajane was asking her. "M-Mira… I, I can't thank you enough for this but… I still don't think Lisanna will agree to this." Mirajane scowled as she looked around the guild hall. "I'll tell you what, you just ask her to join you and if she says no, I won't bring it up again."

Lucy frowned once more at what she was asking her to do. 'If I just go up to her and ask she'll probably say no… proving my point she doesn't like me.' Sighing, Lucy nodded. She didn't want to make enemies with guild mates but if Lisanna didn't like her, it was best to get bad blood out of the way. Maybe she could get some insight to why she was being avoided by the younger Strauss at least.

Lucy looked around the empty guild hall before frowning. "Do you know where Lisanna might be? This mission says it ends tomorrow. In order to make it on time, she and I would have to leave within a couple hours."

Mirajane tapped her chin in thought before smiling. "Well, she should be here shortly. I leave about an hour earlier then she does to get things ready for the other members." As if on cue, the doors to the guild hall opened as the familiar white blond walked in with a smile on her face.

'I guess now's a good enough time to ask if I'm going to make this deadline…' Putting a smile on her face, Lucy walked towards Lisanna before standing in front of her. "H-Hey Lisanna, long time no see… I, I wanted to ask you, would you be interested in… In accompanying me on a job? The pays good for us both and, and I'd really enjoy the company." Lucy spoke honestly. She did miss the companionship of someone else with her.

Silence passed for a moment as Lisanna looked at Lucy in surprise. 'Why does this feel so awkward…?' Lucy whined inwardly. Couldn't Lisanna just reject her and be done with it? Why did she have to drag it on an- "Sure I'll go with you, Lucy."

The blond blinked in shock as she tried to process what was just said. "W-W-Wait, y-you'll go, go with me?!" Lisanna corked an eyebrow at her before nodding. "I don't see why not, it sounds like fun. When do we leave?"

The blond just sputtered for a moment before showing her the paper. "U-Uh, w-well we should p-probably leave soon, maybe an hour or so if we want to make the deadline. The missions in a small town west of Hargeon… Are you really ok with this, I, I mean doing this with me?"

Lisanna just looked at Lucy confused. "I don't understand why you're surprised, we're friends aren't we? I'll go pack some things and get ready. Let's meet up at the train station all right Lucy?" The blond just stared at her shocked before nodding quietly.

"Y-Yea… see you there…" Lisanna turned to leave after that before exiting the guild hall, leaving a very confused Lucy in her place. "I told you she'd accept it. Lisanna doesn't hate anyone." Mirajane whispered next to Lucy's ear, causing the mage to jump.

"M-M-Mira I told you not to do that!" Giggling, the elder Strauss grabbed the request sheet from Lucy before pulling a stamp from her dress pocket. "Alright, as acting guild master I approve of this mission," She said happily before signing it off to her.

Handing the paper back, she watched Lucy wordlessly accept it as she looked down at the parchment. "Is everything alright?" After a moment, Lucy looked up before frowning. "I don't know why but… I have a bad feeling about this… I guess it's just jitters but…" Sighing, Lucy shook her head.

"I think I'm just over thinking this… I'll see you later Mira, I need to get ready." Turning to leave she waved goodbye to the platinum blonde before exiting the guild hall. "Too easy." Mirajane smiled viciously before heading over to the bar.

Reaching into her other pocket, she pulled out a small cylinder like Lacrima (one most would commonly associate with a crystal ball) before channeling her magic into it. "Hello, this is Mirajane. I need to cancel my appointment with Sorcerer Weekly for this week. I have a personal family matter to attend to. How long? Oh, I'd say a week. Probably ten days to be safe. Thank you for understanding. Have a nice day."

~ Magnolia Train Station ~

Lucy bit her lip as she looked around. It had been about 10 minutes since she arrived, but Lisanna wasn't there yet. 'I know the train to Hargeon doesn't leave for another 30 minutes but… what if she doesn't show up…?Maybe she changed her mind about me.'

Lucy paced back and forth with worry. She didn't want to be on the younger girl's bad side. 'It still doesn't make any sense… We've barely talked since she came back and she avoids me like I'm viral… does she really think of me as a friend?'

Racking her brain, Lucy growled before shaking her head. 'No she said she'd be here, and she will. I don't know Lisanna that well but I know she wouldn't just lie to my face like this.' After a few more minutes of internally ranting, the blond sighed before moving towards one of the train benches.

Flopping down, she gazed at the train passengers bored, as they boarded and departed. 'Time's almost up…' Tilting her head up, she closed her eyes before sighing. As more minutes passed she was suddenly aware of a shadow looming over her.

Cracking open an eye, she blinked before eeping as she saw Lisanna's face looming over her curiously. "What are you doing?" Jumping up from the bench, Lucy blushed before looking away. "I-I, well I was just waiting for you, and I kind of got… tired."

Hearing a faint giggle from the white blond, she looked back at Lisanna but something was amiss. She had no bags or suitcases, even she, herself, brought along a small pack. "Umm, Lisanna, why do you not have anything with you? This is going to be a week-long mission."

The younger Strauss just smiled nonchalantly. "The request sheet said we'd be accommodated, I didn't feel the need to bring anything after reading that." Lucy looked at Lisanna surprised. 'What happens if they don't give you clothes then?'

Sighing, Lucy shook her head before turning towards the train. "Well alright. I bought the tickets already here's yours." Lucy reached in her pocket before bringing out a small slip for her. Lisanna's eyes widened before she frowned.

"U-Uh, t-thanks… you know you didn't have to do that for me…" Smiling Lucy shrugged. "I don't mind. I didn't want them to be sold out after all. We're cutting this a bit close." Turning back, she failed to notice the faint blush on the younger girl's cheeks.

Following behind Lucy, they both headed to the terminal before boarding together. As the train was just about to leave one last passenger got on, unbeknownst to everyone else… Turning her head back, she smiled faintly as he watched the train departing, a silver lock of her hair gently fluttering in the wind…

~ Outskirts of Hargeon ~

Lucy rested her chin, on her palm as she watched the train slowing down as it reached its destination. It wouldn't be much longer now till they arrived at the port. After that, it would just be a matter of walking to the next town. Too bad the train couldn't take them the full way.

Glancing away from the window, she looked over at Lisanna as her head rested tiredly on their cabin's wall. The trip wasn't that long, but she seemed awfully tired, almost exhausted actually. 'I wonder if her last mission wore her out more than she thought.'

Almost if knowing, Lisanna's eyes started opening before looking at Lucy. "I-I-Is something wrong?" The blond smiled before looking back out their window. "Sorry, I didn't mean to bother you. I was just surprised to see you sleeping. I hope you'll be alright when we start our mission."

Smiling back, Lisanna nodded. "I'm fine. I just didn't sleep well last night… something kept me up." Lisanna blushed faintly before going quiet. Raising her brow at the girl, Lucy was going to ask her what she meant before the door to their cabin opened.

Lucy looked at the door surprised as she saw a woman dressed in a stewardess dress walk in, a small cart behind her. Looking the woman over, Lucy was puzzled. She had long flowing auburn locks and a slightly freckled face. What was strange though was the fact she gave off a vibe. It was almost like she knew who she was.

"Can we help you?" The stewardess just smiled before taking a tray off the cart behind her and placing it in front of them both. "Pardon the intrusion but you were amongst the last few passengers to board and I didn't get to you both until now. Because you're traveling in first class you both get to receive complimentary food for the remainder of the trip."

Lucy's face went blank in confusion. "F-First class…? I never bought a ticket for that… I didn't even know it existed to be honest." The stewardess just smiled before bowing. "Well, you are in one of our first-class cabins so you must have bought the ticket for it. Either way, enjoy your food and drinks and don't hesitate to call if you'd like anymore."

Bowing the woman turned to leave before shutting the door behind her and carting off to a different room. "That was weird…" Lucy mumbled as she looked at the silver covered tray left in her and Lisanna's cabin.

'I've ridden the train countless times and never received complimentary anything. Is this something new?' It didn't make much sense to her. All she asked for back at the train station was two tickets to Hargeon. 'Did the ticket teller give me the wrong ones?'

As Lucy raked her brain for a moment she turned to Lisanna who had a just as confused expression on her face. "H-Has this happened in the past for you?" Lisanna asked surprised before receiving a no from the blond. "This is the first I'm hearing of it. I wonder if I overpaid for our tickets."

Looking the tray over, Lisanna reached for the lid before pulling it off. As it was removed both girls eyes widened at the fancy food lining the large tray. "W-Whoa, this looks like some kind of fancy restaurant food! What's it doing on a train?!" Lucy stammered.

The portions were generous and the food was cooked to golden perfection. It was even ordered and aligned perfectly as if a work of art. Next to the food sat a small mid-sized bottle with two crystalline glasses cupped in one another.

"Lucy, be honest with me. You didn't buy this did you?" Lisanna asked with worry before receiving another shake from the blonde's head. "I'm not lying. I have no idea why that stewardess brought this…" As both girls stared down at the tray, their confused thoughts were broken by a loud grumbling from their stomachs.

Blushing, both blonds looked at one another before rubbing their heads sheepishly. "I… I guess it wouldn't hurt to have some… it's complimentary after all." Lisanna whispered quietly. Mulling it over Lucy sighed.

"I guess you're right. If this is some kind of mistake it's their fault, not ours for eating it." As both girls began to partake in the food they were pleasantly surprised by the flavor. "Oh wow, t-this is heaven." Lisanna purred surprising Lucy.

'She can purr? She almost sounded like a cat.' Taking a bite herself, her eyes lit up in understanding. "Wow… you weren't lying, this tastes amazing! When did they start serving this kind of food on trains?" As both girls dug in, they were unaware of the smiling face on the other side of the door listening in.

As they ate happily something began to bother Lisanna. 'This… this taste… 'Her eyes began to grow tired. 'I know it…' Looking down at the food she was eating, she stifled a yawn. Darting her eyes to Lucy the same seemed to be with her.

As she ate, her eyes began to flutter closed. Setting her fork down Lisanna stopped eating as she racked her brain. 'Why does this taste… familiar?' Thinking it over for a moment she licked her lips as she savored it for a moment.

Suddenly her eyes shot open in surprise. "M-Mira…" Hearing a thump, she looked at Lucy as her head fell back into the headrest. She was out cold. As her vision began to blur, a small smile made its way to her lips.

'S-So… that's what she was p-planning…'Laying her head against the window she didn't fight the sleep forcing itself upon her. She was tired to begin with after all. As both girls drifted into slumber, the door to their cabin opened back up.

"I'm glad this train had a kitchen. This would have been a pain any other way." The stewardess from before mumbled as her face began to shimmer and change. As her hair, paled into beautiful silver, the freckles on her face began to fade to white, before her skin became flawless again.

Stepping fully into the cabin, Mirajane looked over the food she made before frowning. 'I figured they would have finished it before they fell asleep. So much work, wasted.' Sighing, she moved the tray out of the cabin before stepping back inside.

"Sleep tight my little pets. When you wake you'll be right where you need to be." Mirajane giggled as she sat beside her sister. Looking across at Lucy, she smirked. 'It won't be long now. Not long at all…'

~ Unknown ~

'M-My… my head…' Lucy's eyes clenched in pain as her headache blossomed. As they began to open, the blonde's vision was blurry. Moving around, her whole body wobbling with each action she made. 'W-What, what the hell happened?'

Rubbing her temple to soothe the ache, Lucy looked around before a foreboding feeling washed over her. 'Where am I?' Surrounding her on all sides were dark stone walls. Dirt caked them along with a thick layer of dust on the ever surface. Where ever it was, it hadn't been cleaned in ages.

Feeling the cold touch of stone on her hands, she looked down before noticing it wasn't just the walls. The entire room was made out of stone. 'Is this some kind of cellar?' The room didn't exactly have much in it either.

In fact, the only thing it did have was a dirty mat she assumed was some kind of bed. 'This place almost looks like a dun… dungeon…' Her eyes went wide. Jumping to her feet, she wobbled from her quick action before catching her balance.

As she reached for her keys, a feeling of utter panic washed over her. "M-My keys, where are they!" Patting down every pocket, she felt a terror unlike any other. She was in some kind of dungeon without her Celestial keys and had no idea how she even got here.

"O-O-Ok Lucy, no need t-to panic, just think. You… you were on a train to Hargeon, yea… no Lisanna was there!" The blond panicked now. Where was the younger Strauss sister?! 'D-Did something happen to her too? No! Think positive. I bet she's searching for me now, no better she went back to the guild for help!'

Nodding, Lucy tried to rationalize things to calm herself, but it didn't seem to be working, as fear ran through her. "Damn it what happened, how did I get here?" Stomping her foot angrily, she paced back and forth trying to figure things out.

As she continued to look over the dim room, she noticed a few details she had missed before. 'Wait…' Walking over to one of the plain walls she tried to figure something out. 'There are no windows in here, why is the room lit?'

Tapping on one of the stones, it made a clinking sound. 'I-Is that glass?' Hitting it harder, she gripped her hand in pain. "N-Nope, definitely not glass." Shaking the lingering pain away, she frowned. The stones were somehow illuminating the room enough to see in but not much more than that.

Looking over each wall, her eyes suddenly stopped as she saw a rectangular indent in the shape of a door against the furthest wall from the cot. Walking to it, she did the same as before as she lightly rapped on the door.

As she knocked, however, she let out a light scream as she heard a knock back from the other side. "HELLO?! IS SOMEONE ELSE HERE?" Banging on the door/wall now, Lucy frantically tried to tell whoever it was on the other side she was here but heard no further noises.

"What the hell is going on?!" She finally shrieked. Suddenly she heard a loud click before the shape in the wall moved inwards. Taking a step back, Lucy's breath hitched as she watched the door push inwards before pulling outwards in a strange way.

As it opened it revealed a figure standing against a lighted wall on the other side. "I'm glad to see you awake, you were asleep for a long time Lucy." The figure melodically giggled before stepping into the room.

Taking a step back Lucy's eyes widened upon hearing the voice. 'W-W-Wait… is that...' As the figure walked fully into the room, Lucy gasped before excitement filled her eyes. "Mira! You have no idea how happy I am to see you. I have no idea how I got here, but-"

Lucy suddenly stopped as she saw the sickeningly sweet smile on her friend's lips. "M-Mira, a-are you ok?" The elder Strauss simply continued to smile. "I'm more then ok Lucy, in fact, I'm ecstatic." She chuckled quietly before swaying into the room.

Feeling a sense of confusion and dread washing over her, Lucy took a step back for some reason. "M-Mira?" As the silver blond stood in front of her, she grinned before snapping her fingers. Suddenly the door behind her slammed shut locking them both in.

"M-M-Mira t-the door!" Lucy tried to run around her friend but was suddenly stopped by her hand. "The door won't open Lucy, not by you at least. Only I can open it." Feeling the powerful grip on her wrist, Lucy tried to tug her hand away before feeling the painful grip tighten further.

"W-W-Why would it only open to you, I, I don't understand Mira, what's going on. Can we please just go you're starting to scare me?" She pleaded before she was pulled back by Mirajane. Mirajane's eyes twitched slightly as she gazed down at Lucy like a parent would a child.

"No, no that won't do at all Lucy. I think you need to remain right where you are." As her wrist was released, Lucy stepped back, as she gazed at her friend shocked. "M-M-Mira, what's gotten into you?" Chuckling, she just smirked at Lucy.

"Nothing yet. Maybe I'm just showing you my true colors? I am a demon after all." Lucy just stared at Mirajane perplexed. She knew, her friend had a strange past, but this wasn't the caring and kind Mirajane she knew.

"M-Mira I think we should take a second to-" Before Lucy could continue she suddenly felt a pain in her gut as Mirajane's bare foot came up, kicking her into the dirty cot on the ground. Coughing in pain, Lucy's eyes widened its shock.

"M-M-Mira…?" Giggling to near hysterics, Mirajane walked towards Lucy happily. "Don't call me that name Lucy. Friends call me that… you're not my friend, you're my pet." Lucy recoiled in shock for what seemed the fifth time that day. Pain coursing through her, Lucy tried to desperately comprehend what was happening but she just couldn't.

"M-M-Mira, who-"Lucy suddenly coughed as she felt a choking grip around her neck. In less than a second Mirajane was standing before appearing next to her with her hand clenched tightly around her neck. 'I, I d-didn't even blink?!'

Mirajane scowled at Lucy angrily, her fingers curling tighter. "I said, don't call me that! You are not my friend Lucy, you are my pet!" She hissed angrily before releasing the choking blond. Lucy coughed in pain as she tried to breathe the stale air around her.

Tears now falling from her eyes, the blond looked up pleadingly at her friend. "W-W-Why are you d-doing this…?"Mirajane hummed for a moment before crossing her arms. "All in good time my pet. I promise to answer your questions as time goes on but for now, I want you to really feel the situation you're in."

Confused by her words, Lucy was about to ask her what she meant before a dark magic circle surrounded Mirajane. "Take over, Satan Soul!" As the bright violet light engulfed Mirajane, Lucy's heart dropped as she saw the imposing presence of her take over, towering over her.

"Over the next week, I'm going to find out if you have what it takes to even be my pet," Mirajane said darkly in a much deeper and demonic tone. Lifting up hand up, a small dark orb formed on her index finger. "Soul Repression."

Lucy screamed in pain as the dark orb shot into her. Feeling her body being engulfed in darkness, she cried out in agony before the pain suddenly seized, leaving her panting on the cot. As the dark magic circle around Mirajane vanished, changing her back, she looked down at Lucy with a tedious expression.

'W-What's… happening…' Lucy shuttered as she looked up at Mirajane, tears streaming down her cheeks. "W-W-Why…" She croaked out in pain. Mira simply smiled before kneeling down next to the blond.

"You feel it don't you? That empty hollow feeling? It hurts. It's not physical, but it's a void that just keeps growing. Little by little it will eat at you before you're engulfed entirely." Lucy clutched her chest in pain. Her words rang true.

She felt an empty feeling in her chest. It was like something was eating at her from the inside out. It was horrible. "P-P-Please, s-stop, it!" Mirajane simply smiled before leaning closer towards Lucy's face. Pressing her finger against Lucy's chest the pain suddenly vanished before being replaced with a warm, gentle feeling.

Gasping in relief, Lucy's eyes widened. 'T-T-This feeling… It feels so… good!' Breathing slowly, she basked in the feeling before it suddenly began to vanish. Looking up at Mirajane pleadingly, she whimpered as she saw her hand retracting.

"N-N-No, w-wait, please don't go!" Lucy begged as she felt the hollow pain beginning to return. As Mirajane was about to turn and leave, she suddenly stopped. "Alright, I'll stop the pain." Hope shined in Lucy's eyes for a moment before Mirajane leaned down, her face inching closer to her own.

"Kiss me." Lucy recoiled in shock at her statement much to Mirajane's annoyance. "You lost your chance." Standing back up, Lucy tried to process what was happening before being withdrawn from her thoughts as the door to the room opened.

"W-W-WAIT, MIRA, WAIT PLEASE DON'T LEAVE ME!" She shrieked before the pain from before came back full force. It was agonizing! Falling backward on the cot, tears fell freely from her cheeks as she clutched her chest once more.

"P-P-Please… d-don't leave me…" Mirajane took one more look at Lucy before shaking her head. "See you soon, my pet." Stepping outside the darkly lit room, the door to her prison suddenly shut leaving Lucy alone, the hollow pain eating away at her more and more.

Curling up on the cot, Lucy cried. Whatever was going on, she just wanted it to end… she'd do anything to make it end…


	2. Learning her place

Lucy's eyes were clenched shut as she laid on the small cot in her dungeon. How long had it been? Minutes? Hours? Days even? She had no sense of time. All she could feel was the horrible hungering pain within her chest.

The pain wasn't physical by any means, but the emptiness and sadness she felt was like no other. It didn't seem to be the only pain, though. The hurt she felt now not just from one friend but two. Did all her friends hate her?

Were they even her real friends to begin with? Did they ever like her? Were they just using her? Many questions filled her mind, all worse than the next but they wouldn't stop coming in. It was driving her to madness!

Clutching her head, Lucy grit her teeth as she fidgeted on the cot. "P-P-Please, s-stop…" Crying softly, she tried anything to alleviate the pain. Thinking of other things, her friends… the thoughts drove her into more despair, however…

Hearing a loud clanking noise from the door in the wall, Lucy's eyes began to open as she watched the glowing light from the outside showering Mirajane as she walked in. "Good Morning pet, did you sleep well?" Her tone was gentle and soft, it sounded nice compared to what she heard from her yesterday.

"P-P-Please…" Her dry eyes gave her no tears to work with. She had cried so much there was just nothing left. Mirajane looked down at Lucy before smiling. "Is there something you wanted my pet?" Crawling to her hands and knees shakily, Lucy looked up at Mirajane pleading.

"P-P-Please, s-stop this… I-It hurts, so, so much." She shook her head in despair. Kneeling down next to the blonde, Mirajane smile before extending her hand. "Is this what you wanted?" As Lucy touched Mirajane's hand the hollow feeling suddenly began fading to be replaced with a warm gentle one.

Gasping, Lucy drank in the feeling. It felt like heaven! All the pain, all the agony, it was just gone. Panting quietly, Lucy basked in the feeling before Mirajane started pulling her hand away slowly. "W-W-WAIT, P-PLEASE DON'T!"

Mirajane smirked as she looked down at Lucy's begging form. "Strip," She commanded in a stern tone much to Lucy's confusion. "S-Strip? M-Mira what-"As she spoke Mirajane tugged her hand away angrily. "What did you just call me?!"

As the warm gentle feeling left her, Lucy's expression began to crack as the terrible sense of dread and pain came back almost instantly. "W-W-WAIT, M-MIRA I-" She was silenced again as Mirajane's foot planted itself on her face. However, the blond didn't move away, as the warm feeling from before flowed into her.

"You're my pet, Lucy. You do not call me by my name! Mistress is the name you may use, or simply don't speak up to me at all." Kicking Lucy backwards into the bed, she turned to leave hearing the quiet crying and whimpers from the blond as she left.

As Lucy lay on the floor, she covered her eyes as she tried to stop the pain once again. It was even worse now… and it was eating at her little by little…

* * *

'Why… she was my friend… why does she hate me…' Lucy's eyes lingered on the ceiling. The redness around them puffed out from her excessive crying. She felt close to dehydration now too. Her throat itched terribly and she wanted nothing more than to drink something cold.

Wetting her lips, with her dry tongue, she clenched her fists again. 'P-Please… j-j-just go away…' Closing her eyes, she tried to fall asleep but the dark void of despair was keeping her up further. She just wanted to sleep…

Hearing the latch clicking on the door, Lucy shot up before looking at Mirajane standing on the other side. "Hello, my pet. Are you feeling well?" Lucy remained quiet as she had been told before. Hearing no response, Mirajane giggled before walking into the room.

Kneeling in front of the blond, she extended her hand like before. Almost immediately, Lucy clutched it as she felt the warmth from before flooding into her. As she gasped and accepted it she didn't notice when Mirajane's hands trailed over her body, or more specifically her breasts.

"Amazing. I thought for the longest time I had the largest assets in the guild. Even Erza was smaller than me, by a cup size but you Lucy, your something else." She giggled before receiving a shocked look from the blond. Pulling away from Mirajane she soon wished she hadn't as the pain from before began coming back.

Mirajane watched amused as her pet instantly went back to her touch. "It's cute to see you like this. So powerless and desperate for my touch. You enjoy my touch don't you?" Lucy looked up with hazed eyes before nodding. "Y-Yes…"

Smirking, Mirajane patted her head like you would a dog. "I expected as much so I'll ask again. Strip for me." Lucy looked back at Mirajane shocked, having forgotten the command prior. "M-Mir- Mistress, d-don't make me do this…" She pleaded before suddenly feeling the hand withdrawn.

"W-W-WAIT, M-MISTRESS WAIT I-" As Lucy tried to grab Mirajane back she was kicked back into the mat once more. "Naughty, naughty," she sighed before walking to the door. "I'll come back tomorrow and see if you're more obedient. Good night Lucy."

"MISTRESS WAIT!" Lucy wailed as tears she didn't know she had left fell from her eyes. Screaming the blond banged her fists in her cot as the pain came back tenfold. It was going to be a long night…

~ The next morning ~

Mirajane walked emotionless towards the cellar door she kept Lucy in before pressing her palm against it. As the magic circle around the outside activated it pushed inwards before opening outwards for her. Stepping inside the dimly lit room, the surprise at what she saw made her giddy.

"Good girl, such a very, very good girl," Lucy said nothing as she sat on her knee's with no form of clothing on at all. Looking up with hope, she extended her hand before being rewarded as Mirajane cupped it. As the warmth filled her being, a look of pure and utter bliss radiated off her.

"Looks like you're ready for the next step of your training. Get ready Lucy, you're about to be in for a long day." The blond said nothing as her head fell back in relief. She didn't care as long as she didn't have to feel the pain anymore.


	3. Humiliation

Lucy sat on her knees with her face downward. She couldn't believe what had happened to her. After Mirajane removed the terrible feeling within her she regained some semblance of sense back, along with the crashing realization of what she had just done.

Blushing furiously, she wanted to get back into her clothes but Mirajane had been sure to take them away from her. Now both sat across from one another in silence. The silver blond simply smiled down at her from a small chair she had brought in as she watched her pet shiver.

"Stand." Looking up at her imposing friend, Lucy bit her lip. Doing as she was told, she stood up with her arms covering her chest in some manner of decency. Scowling, Mira stood up as well before crossing her arms. "Did I say to cover your breasts?"

Receiving no visible response she sighed. "You're being disobedient Lucy. My pets must listen when there spoken to. Do you want me to take away your will again?" Seeing the blond shutter at her words a small smile graced her lips.

'She, at least, knows to fear me, but I can't train her on fear alone.' Pacing around the blond, she saw her still covering her chest and crotch. "Alright, you've had enough rest. I think it's about time you got to work." Lucy looked at Mirajane confused before she saw the elder Strauss fishing around in her dress pocket for a moment.

As she pulled out a white cloth rag, she tossed it to the blond, who in turn caught it on instinct. As Lucy looked at it confused, Mirajane spoke up. "This is your room from now on my pet. I like my pets clean and in turn, their, quarters must be clean as well. It would be a disgrace if anyone saw what terrible conditions you live in."

Stomping her foot, she pointed to the walls first. "Wipe them all down. An ever speck of dust, dirt, and grime that's grown since my absence here must be cleaned. Do I make myself clear?" Lucy looked around surprised at what she was being told to do.

'She wants me to c-clean? That's it?' "Well?! Get to work!" Mirajane shouted at Lucy angrily. Nodding timidly, she was about to go over to one of the walls before Mira stopped her. "Who said you could stand on two feet?! You're not a person you're a pet, crawl to the walls!"

Blushing in embarrassment she did as she was told, not wanting to anger her any more than she already seemed to be. Getting on her hands and knees, she began crawling to the walls before wiping them down. As the rag grew duller in color it appeared she wasn't even making a dent in the wall.

"Just terrible, you're a failure as a pet. Do you not even know how to wipe away a stain?! You're so useless, just garbage!" Mirajane screamed as she moved to her seat. "If that rags not dripping wet and black in the next 5 minutes I'm going to make you use your tongue instead! Am I understood? Am I!"

Lucy nodded furiously. "Y-Y-Yes M-Mistress!" whimpering, the celestial mage grit her teeth as she used all her strength to clean, but it still didn't seem like she was making any progress. "Come on, actually try! I can do better than this in my sleep! I do this every day at the Guildhall can't you even do it to a simple wall?! You really are a dumb blond, Natsu and the others were right. I don't even know why I tried to make you a pet if this is what I get out of it!"

Tears streamed down Lucy's cheeks at such painful words. They were terrible. "I-I-I'm t-trying M-Mistress.", "WELL TRY HARDER!" She shrieked in anger as she crossed her legs. As the rag Lucy was using began to turn black, her expression lightened up. The stains on the wall started to fade to reveal the lighter grey coloring underneath.

"Time's up! Let me see what you've got!" Crawling away from the wall, Mirajane took her place as she looked it over. "Pitiful. Such a useless excuse for a pet indeed." Lucy's heart dropped as she watched Mirajane spit on the wall in disgust.

"Do it again. No rag this time either." Before Lucy could protest, the cloth in her hand was yanked away before Mirajane walked to the door. "I'll come back whenever I think you're done. With how you've managed to clean so far, I might never be back, actually." She said bitterly before walking outside and shutting the door on the blond.

When she was alone she looked over the rag with a smile. 'She's really trying, how cute.' Shaking her head, she tossed the dirtied cloth by the door before walking away. She'd be back in a little to check on her pet's progress.

* * *

As the door to her prison opened, Lucy looked at Mirajane in fear as she saw the angry expression she wore. "I thought I told you to clean up, what is this!" She flailed her hands at the messy walls. Lucy looked around stricken.

"I-I-I'm trying, I've cleaned as much as I can, I, I just can't get some of the stains out I'm s-sorry Mistress." Lucy cried sadly. Looking around, Mirajane had to admit she did much more than she had first thought she would. If anyone saw it they'd probably say the same. The place was much cleaner than before.

"You are worthless! You're lucky I even took you in as a pet, you're not even fit to be a person!" Mirajane screamed before kicking the chair away she had brought into the room earlier. "Face against the wall!" Lucy looked at Mirajane confused, but the angry expression she was being given stopped her from questioning it.

Standing up, shakily, she moved to one of the walls before facing it. As her hands were grabbed suddenly, she tried to pull away from Mira, proving to be a mistake as she was slapped in the rear, hard. Screaming in pain, Mirajane forced her hands onto the dirty falls before slapping them there.

"Don't you dare move or so help me I'll make the pain you felt yesterday day just a fraction of what I'll do today. Am I understood?" Lucy cried loudly as she nodded her head. Moving behind the blond, Mirajane slapped her hand on Lucy's rear once more, only to grab a handful of it instead.

"Soft and smooth. I'd expect nothing less from a bimbo such as you. Too bad you can't even do one simplest task, though. You're nothing more than glorified eye candy." She whispered venomously. Pulling her hand away, she raised it high in the air before giving Lucy's ass another slap. Then another, and another, and so on and so forth.

All the while this was going on, Lucy screamed in pain, with each stinging swat she received. It was the same type of spanks a parent would give a child who did something wrong, it was utterly demeaning and humiliated.

Whimpering and in tears, As Mirajane's slaps grew less and less she rested her forehead against the wall hoping it was over. "Nice and red. At least now I have something to look at while you work. Do it again. I want to see this place spotless do you understand me this time?! Or do I need to dumb it down further!"

Stepping away from Lucy she set the wooden chair back up before sitting down and crossing her arms once again. "You can get off the wall now." Cowering from the elder mage, Lucy shivered in fear and shame as she was looked down upon by her once friend.

'I… I tried so hard… and I was still punished…' Lucy sniffled and rubbed her tears away. 'I-I'll just try harder… I have to…' Mirajane watched Lucy's expression as she worked. Every once and awhile she would berate the girl for her terrible job amongst other insults but in the hours that followed, she did see improvement. Not in her work, though, in her attitude to what she was doing.

"Still worthless it seems, just completely and utterly pathetic. What a useless excess for a pet. I think I'll just call you an insect instead. Pet is too good of a name for you." Lucy nodded quietly as she looked at the dirty walls she had been cleaning for what felt like hours. "I-I'm sorry I'm so worthless… I'll do better I promise…" She choked out before going back to the wall as she used her hands and tongue to clean it.

'Perfect.' Mirajane's smile turned vicious upon hearing her pet's words of self-hate. 'You're just how you need to be for phase 2…' Chuckling quietly, she watched Lucy continuing to work. After all, she was in no hurry to move on to the next step of her pets training, not yet anyways.

She was only just getting started…


	4. Rewarding

'It's only been a couple days… but I feel like I've been here for so long…'

Lucy lay, curled up on her filthy cot, dirt and grime littering her body. She was in hell. After the verbal assault, she was given by Mirajane the day before had ended she was left alone in her cell with nothing but her thoughts, her painful thoughts.

'I-If I do better, will she be happier?' Lucy bit her lips with worry. She wanted to escape, no, she needed to escape but wherever it was she was being held, there seemed to be no way out. 'I can't fight her, I would never win… she's an S-Class wizard… and I don't even have my keys.'

Lucy's eyes began to tear up. She loved her spirits and had no clue where they were. 'S-S-She wouldn't do anything to them, I, I, know Mira wouldn't… but…' Shaking her head, she tried to rid herself of the thoughts.

As her mind began to clear, however, something else grabbed her attention. Hearing an audible groan from her stomach, she whimpered. It had been a couple days since she last ate. Her captor hadn't given her any food or water…

'W-What does she plan to get out of this?!' Growling angrily, Lucy held herself tighter as she tried to zone out the hunger pains… amongst other ones. Hearing the stone door beginning to open, Lucy craned her neck before looking away. She didn't want to meet her eyes.

"Good Morning my little Lucy. Did you sleep well?" Hearing no response from the blond, she tsk'd. "Naughty, naughty, Lucy. I thought we went over this already. When your owner asks you a question you answer it."

Sitting down on the little wooden chair still inside her chamber, Mirajane crossed her arms as she waited. "How did you sleep?" After a few moments, she heard a hushed reply. "F-Fine… I slept fine…" Smirking, Mirajane sighed before shaking her head.

"Aww and you're still lying to me too? I thought we were passed this already. Do I need to take away your feelings again?" Lucy instantly shot up before glaring at her. "I HATE IT HERE! I'M HUNGRY, AND THIRSTY, MY BODIES ACHING IN PAIN, AND YOU KEEP TREATING ME LIKE SOME KIND OF ANIMAL!" Lucy shrieked in rage before panting softly, as she felt the sudden burst of energy leave her.

Mirajane remained quiet for a moment before smiling. "Good girl." The Celestial mage looked at her captor confused before something was dropped in front of her. Looking down, Lucy's eyes widened at what she saw.

"B-B-Bread?" That's what it was, plain and simple. But to Lucy, it looked like the most delicious thing she had ever laid eyes on. Moving towards it, she was suddenly stopped by Mirajane as she raised her dirtied foot up.

"Do you have anything to say to me?" Biting back her words Lucy looked down at the food before taking a deep breath. "T-T-Thank you… Mistress." Grinning, Mirajane pulled her foot away, letting the blond grab the bread.

As she ate the meager piece of food, Lucy's stomach thanked her. It tasted heavenly. She never appreciated food now as much as she did. As she finished it, down to the last crumb she looked back at Mira before looking away.

"Come here, pet." Lucy watched Mirajane's emotionless expression with fear, but it remained the same. Doing as she was told, she remembered to crawl this time. She didn't want to be spanked again. As she kneeled in front of elder Strauss, she was perplexed when her foot was extended outwards next to her face.

"Clean it." Silence passed for a short while before Lucy looked up at her speechless. "Y-You want me to… to…" Mirajane nodded. "I want you to use your tongue, and clean your owner's foot. I expect you to work as hard as you did yesterday too."

Seeing the nearly blackened sole, she knew Mira hadn't washed her feet since coming into her cell a few days prior. The thought of actually sticking her tongue on Mirajane's feet was revolting. "M-Mistress, I, I can't…"

Sighing, Mirajane sat upwards before gripping the back of Lucy's hair. "I didn't say if you please pet. Lick my foot, that's an order!" She hissed angrily before releasing her grip on the blonde's hair. As her head was shoved back, Lucy felt tears come to her eyes again.

'J-J-Just do it… get it over with…' Biting her lip, she closed her eyes before moving her face closer to Mirajane's foot. As she extended her tongue, she groaned at the taste that followed. She could clearly taste the salty flavor of Mirajane's sweat, it was so gross.

The dirt and dust that had collected as well made her shutter in disgust. She was actually licking Mira's filthy foot! This was beyond humiliated, she really was worthless… Mirajane smiled as she saw Lucy's pained expression with every lick she gave. It was so cute to see her acting like this.

After about ten minutes, Mirajane pulled her foot back to look it over. "Not bad but make sure to get in between the toes too." Moving her foot back to Lucy's face, the blond bit back her words before doing as she was instructed.

As her tongue traveled between Mira's toes, she could taste the gunk that had been caught between the digits. Groaning, she wanted to spit out the flavor, but she knew, she'd be verbally (if not physically) punished for her actions.

Once she was finished with the foot, Lucy pulled away disgusted as she wiped the taste away with her hands. The lingering flavor would haunt her for the rest of her life… Mirajane looked her foot over again while humming.

"Very good Lucy, You did an excellent job." She chirped happily before standing up. The blond looked up in shock. That was a compliment. She hadn't heard anything nice from the takeover mage once since her imprisonment… it felt kind of good…

Mirajane turned to leave before reaching in her pocket. "I'll be back later. Enjoy." Before the blond could ask what she meant by enjoy her eyes locked on to the small item her Mistress had set down before walking away.

It was an apple. Much like the bread, her stomach growled in approval as she lunged for it, her hunger overtaking her and any sense of decency as she ate it with gusto. She didn't care, the rich, juicy flavor. If she thought the bread was delicious she was wrong.

'S-S-so, g-good!'

Hours later

As the door to her prison opened, Lucy looked up hopefully as Mirajane stepped inside. Moving to her chair, she sat down before smiling happily as she saw Lucy already kneeling in front of her, a look of desperation on her face.

"Show me your breasts." Biting her lip, Lucy lifted her chest up for the silver blond to see. "Still beautiful." Mirajane cooed, before reaching forward and petting Lucy's head. "Good girl." Reaching in her pocket, she pulled out a small piece of chocolate before moving it in front of Lucy's face.

"Lick it off my hand." Doing just that, Lucy trailed her tongue up her palm before taking the gift she was being given into her mouth. As she chewed the food happily, Mirajane smiled in return. 'It took quite a few hours to get this part done, but I think we can move on to the next stage.'

As she felt the blonde's tongue, trailing over her hand, licking up any lingering taste she smirked. She was beginning to turn into such a wonderful pet. It wouldn't be long now, not long at all…

"Alright, that's enough for today Lucy. You've been such a good girl since this morning, yes you have." She said in a sing-song voice before cupping Lucy's cheeks. "I'm going to do something special tomorrow because you were so good today, how does that sound?"

Lucy's eyes widened as she nodded as best she could. "T-Thank you Mistress!" Leaning forward, Mirajane pressed her lips against Lucy's head before giving her a gentle kiss. As she felt the silver blonde's lips on her forehead, Lucy shivered.

'W-W-Why… why does this feel so warm… so nice…' As Mirajane pulled away, the blond was left with a sense of emptiness, now missing her touch. "Get some sleep Lucy. I'll see you in the morning." She cooed once more before exiting the cell, leaving the celestial mage to her own thoughts.

Once alone, Lucy's face dropped as she felt saddened. 'Why is she making me feel like this… I'm her prisoner! She drugged and kidnapped me! But It… It felt good when she held me close…' She was being treated nicer than before too.

She liked being given things. And Mirajane didn't even ask her to do much either… Touching her tongue, Lucy shivered. She could still taste the flavor of her Mistress's feet. It had been gross but, at the same time she liked what she was given for her job…

Crawling into her little cot, she said nothing as her thoughts ran rampant for the rest of the night. She didn't know why but, within a day she felt better about being here for some reason…

Maybe time would tell what it was she was truly feeling…


	5. Playmate's

"It's time for your role in her training now my pet. I hope you know what to do."

"Mrrrow!"

"Hehehe, such a good kitty. Let's go wake her up then. I know she'll be dying to meet you~"

* * *

Lucy rested her arm against her forehead as she looked up at the ceiling deep in thought. With some food in her system now and a little bit of water, she was able to think clearly. One of her thoughts being along the lines of how she got into this kind of a situation in the first place.

'Was this Mira's plan all along…? The mission, the way she treated me before it, her sister coming with me…' Lucy's brow furrowed a bit at that last thought. The last she remembered of the younger Strauss, she was with her on the train they took but… what happened to her afterward?

"Did she just kidnap me and leave her Sister on the train?" If that were the case, Lisanna probably would have gone back to the guild for help in finding her, unless Mirajane told her a lie about her whereabouts. Trying to wrap her head around every angle she growled in anger.

'Damn it, I still have so many questions!' Hearing the latch on the wall's door click open, Lucy leaned up before crawling to her knee's like she had done before. Seeing Mirajane walk in slowly she bowed her head before something caught her attention.

In her right hand, she held a small leash, dragging something along behind her. "M-Mistress?" Smirking, Mirajane gave the leash a harsh tug before something else came into view. As Lucy watched curiously, her eyes widened in shock at the last thing she expected to see.

"W-W-What, what the hell's going o-on?!" Chuckling, the silver-haired mage stepped fully in the room before pulling along her other pet before showing her off to Lucy. Walking on her paw's and knee's, the figure had on, a leather, spotted, light blue bikini.

With actual paws for hands and feet she held the feline resemblance of a cat but with the swishing tail and cat ears, that was quite apparent already. Both being the same blue as the bikini she wore. The cat girl moved closer towards Lucy before sitting down with her knees underneath her.

Flicking her white, silver hair behind one of her cat ears, the girl mewed at Lucy before smiling happily. "L-L-Lisanna?" Lucy stammered as she watched Mirajane's younger sister licking her paw in a grooming fashion.

Mirajane chuckled upon seeing Lucy's shocked expression. "Good morning Lucy. It's a good thing you already know my other pet. Introductions are much easier that way. "Lucy was still completely, and utterly confused at what she was witnessing.

Lisanna, had animal-like body parts, was dressed in skimpy, revealing clothing, and was being dragged on a leash by her own sister! What the hell was going on?! "W-What, what is this… L-Lisanna, what's happened to you? W-Why are you doing this, why are you being pulled around like an animal by your own sister?!" She screeched.

Lisanna looked up at Lucy before turning her head a bit to the side. "Meow?" Shaking her head, Lucy just backed up against the wall. She couldn't process this, it was just too weird. "Allow me to help alleviate some of your confusion my sweet little Lucy." Mirajane chirped before moving towards the chair she kept in there.

As she sat down, she lifted one of her feet up before Lisanna moved to it affectionately. Lucy watched in shock as Lisanna greedily lapped at her older sister's foot like it was the most delicious thing her tongue had ever touched.

Sighing contently, Mirajane brushed a lock of her hair behind her ear before addressing Lucy. "To put this into perspective for you I'm going to have to go back a bit." Lucy remained quiet as she listened. She wanted answers and it seemed like now was the only chance she'd get to hear them

"I guess to start off I'll have to explain things from the start. When my sister and I along with our brother were traveling as children we had a bond like no other. This bond is what kept us all together and safe for years to come. Before we joined Fairy Tail we had a hard time surviving." Mirajane sighed with a bitter look.

"Even when times were tough though I did what I could to protect my siblings. I had to after all. After we got into Fairy Tail, though, things changed for the better. Life wasn't so hard but… something was missing." Removing her foot from Lisanna's grasp, she rested the other in its place much to the cat girl's delight.

"You see Lucy, the me you know now, or, at least, you knew in Fairy Tail, isn't the same one as I used to be. I had a mean streak back then. I'd fight with everyone and go looking for trouble. It was just the way I was." She shrugged before craning her neck upwards with a thoughtful expression.

"At the time it didn't bother me in the slightest but it did bother someone." Looking down at Lisanna, she tapped her sister's cheek playfully before smirking. "My sister you see was kind of a softy. She hated violence ever since she was a kid. The exact opposite of me really. I tried to teach her how cruel the world was, but she never seemed to care. I guess it's because that's just the type of girl she is."

Lucy's eyes traveled over Lisanna as she watched her nuzzling her cheek against Mirajane's sole lovingly. "I guess to cut this a bit short I wanted to keep her safe but at the same time a part of me wanted to toughen her up for the world. So, I trained her." She sighed before shaking her head.

"When we were still children I started training her. Everything I've done to you so far is the result of my training with her. I tried to make her better, stronger, more self-dependent but…" Mirajane blushed before looking down at Lisanna.

"She… She didn't exactly taking the training in the way I imagined." Leaning forward, Mirajane began petting Lisanna before being rewarded with happy purrs from the girl. "Apparently my sister has a bit of a submissive side. All along when I was training her, it turned out she was using me. Ever beating, every verbal assault, every time I tied her up and stripped her down and-"Mirajane stopped before smirking coyly.

"Oops, I haven't gotten to that part of your training yet, I better not spoil anything." Lucy blushed furiously at what she was implying. 'S-S-She doesn't actually mean she's going to…' Looking away, Lucy said nothing and continued to listen quietly.

"Everything I did to her she enjoyed. I never noticed it at first but after her progress seemed to stop I tried to figure out why before it became very apparent. She enjoys this. She's submissive, she's obedient. She likes being used, abused, played with, toyed with! She's a pet." Mirajane chuckled before pushing Lisanna backward.

Resting her feet on her sister's stomach, Mirajane rubbed them back and forth as she watched Lisanna mewing in delight at the belly rub she was being given. "I did try to break her of this habit mind you, after all, at the time, things like her being my sister mattered to me… but…" Mirajane bit her lip as a faint blush dusted her cheeks.

"At the same time, my darker side began to surface. In truth, I knew what I was doing to her wasn't helping her. I guess subconsciously I always knew, but the reason I still did it was simple. Power." Mirajane grinned viciously before looking at Lucy with lust filled eyes.

"The power she gave me over her was intoxicating Lucy. She was my pet! I turned my own sister into a submissive little kitten!" She laughed happily before moving her foot lower. Lucy cupped her mouth in shock as she watched Mirajane's foot pressing itself against Lisanna's crotch.

The cat girl meowed happily as her hips ground against Mirajane's foot. "I made my own flesh and blood into a slave. The dominance I held and hold to this day were so ingrained in her mind that even when I thought she died and she went to Edolas, all the training I gave her stuck with her for years to come. She knew what she was and she couldn't, no, wouldn't give that up!" Mirajane snapped happily before her gaze turned dark.

"However… The other me wasn't like what I am." Lisanna pouted a bit as she curled around Mirajane's foot. "She didn't accept Lisanna's advances. In fact, she openly hated it when my sister tried to be submissive around her. To think she's the other me…" Mirajane spat angrily at the thought.

As she went quiet for a period Lucy spoke up. "W-What happened…" Mirajane's eyes locked onto Lucy before glaring. "She had to find someone else to be her owner my dear, sweet, Lucy. Someone other then me… can you guess who she found? Someone who's brash, someone violent who didn't mind being rough with the ones she loved? Someone with a striking resemblance to you my little blond pet?"

Lucy's eyes shot open in shock at what Mirajane was implying. "W-W-WAIT, Y-YOU CAN'T MEAN WHAT I THINK YOU MEAN?!" Smirking Mirajane nodded. "Oh yes, my kitty's told me the whole story. Her new Mistress was none other than you, at least the other you for that matter."

Lucy looked back at Lisanna somewhat disgusted. Her other half had been some kind of dominatrix with Lisanna?! That made no sense! "How is that possible, Lisanna hated me when she first came back?" Mirajane chuckled at the thought.

"Quite the opposite actually, she loved you, she still loves you. Even if you're not her Mistress anymore you were still Lucy and she couldn't get her mind off you." Lisanna buried her face in Mirajane's leg as she tried to hide her blush.

"She loves you more than anyone you probably knew ever did. So much so she begged and pleaded with me to do something to you." Lucy looked at Lisanna shocked. 'S-She… she wasn't avoiding me because she disliked me… she was just shy around me?'

"You have to understand my shock as well. Years after I trained her and she came back I was delighted to find out she was still my good little pet but when I heard she had another Mistress…" Her tone turned dark. "Let's just say I was less than thrilled. And to think it was one of my closest friends as well." She sighed before shaking her head.

"If only I could talk to your other half, even just for a little. Whatever she did, left such an impression on my baby sister… she can't go a day without thinking about you, you know. I've even caught her playing with herself at the thought of you." Mirajane glared at Lisanna before taking a deep breath.

Lucy looked at Lisanna disgusted once more. "So, this is where we stand now." Mirajane smiled as she looked back at Lucy. "I knew my sister would keep an obsession with you for the rest of her life. One that might hinder her in some way in the future too. The only way I can stop this, however, is to remove you from the equation."

Lucy pressed her back against the stone wall in fear. Her statement almost sounded like a death threat. "W-W-Why me?! I never touched your sister. I-I don't even like her like, like this!" She flailed her arms at the cat girl.

Mirajane chuckled before standing up. "True you may not be the Lucy she knows and loves but your still the spitting image of her. Same body, same voice, same everything. You drive my sister mad with lust… something only I could do before."

Stepping towards Lucy, she watched the blond cower in fear at the primal look she was being given. "That has to change! Only I can be in charge of my sister, she's mine!" Mirajane snapped angrily before cupping Lucy's face in her right hand.

Whimpering in fear, Lucy averted her eyes, not knowing what to expect from the violent mage. Hearing a quiet meow behind her, Mirajane calmed slightly before chuckling. "Oh dear, I think I let my emotions get the best of me again. Whoops." She said playfully, a tone Lucy greatly appreciated after the terrifying one before.

Petting Lucy's head, Mirajane smiled lovingly at the blond. "Lucy you were a dear friend to me before and I could never hurt you so doing something like that would be out of the question." Lucy calmed slightly upon hearing that but the lustful look she was being given still unnerved her.

"However, if I wanted Lisanna's complete and utter affection as a Mistress I knew the only alternative was simple. You'd have to be my new pet." Lucy looked with tear filled eyes. She never asked for any of this, she never wanted any of this!

Letting go of the blonds face, Mira took a step back before looking down at her sister. "I know this will be hard to accept Lucy, but I promise to be a fair and loving Mistress to you. After all, look at how Lisanna turned out. She's more than happy." She chuckled before moving towards the door.

As she was about to leave, Lucy looked back at Lisanna as she moved to sit upwards. "L-L-Lisanna…?" the younger Strauss looked at Lucy before smiling. "Enjoy your new kennel mate Lucy. You both get to share this cage from now on."

Hearing the quiet chuckles from the elder mage, Lucy looked at Lisanna with fear as she was eyed up lustfully by the cat girl.

"See you soon my pet's, I hope you can get along~"


	6. Getting Along

"Stay back, get away from me!"

"Meow?"

Lucy backed herself against a corner of her cell as she watched Lisanna for the past half hour circling her. The cat girl had done nothing to her as of yet, but the constant watch on her was making her paranoid. "J-Just stay away…"

If what Mirajane had said was true, then she had no idea who the girl before her even was. Lisanna sat on her hind legs before swishing her tail back and forth happily. It was like she didn't even register Lucy's words… like she was some kind of animal…

'Lisanna… why on earth would you let someone treat you like, like some kind of pet?! Let alone your own sister…' The thought disturbed her greatly. More so the fact Mira was trying to do the same thing to her.

Glaring at Lisanna, Lucy moved further away. "I'm never going to accept this… I'm not going to let her treat me like… like you…" Lisanna's ears twitched slightly as she watched Lucy with curious, slanted eyes.

Standing back up, she paced back and forth as she examined the blonde. It was in fact much what a cat would do with another cat… or its prey… Matching Lisanna's movements, Lucy crawled her way along the wall whenever the cat girl got closer.

After hours of both girls' constant rotations, Lisanna yawned tiredly before seemingly leaving the blond alone. Sighing in relief, Lucy watched Lisanna move towards her cot before circling it and lying down. As her tail coiled around herself she formed a little ball as she began breathing slowly.

'Did… did she just fall asleep?' Lucy blinked back surprise. She really was a cat. Taking a tentative step forward she moved near Lisanna before observing her closer. As she looked at the nearly naked girl she had to blush.

Her ass wasn't as big as Mirajane's or her breasts for that matter, but the whole cat girl look with her shortened hair really did add to her appeal… Blinking back surprise, Lucy shook her head. 'Why the hell am I thinking these things, she's a girl?!'

Sighing, Lucy moved away from Lisanna again before sitting in the corner. As her bare skin touched the cold stone, she shivered. Her cot would have felt slightly warmer but with its new occupant, it was clear she wouldn't be sleeping there anytime soon.

* * *

Lucy's face changed back and forth slowly as she slept. Mumbling quietly, a small smile formed as she began to rouse. Something felt warm against her… it was soft to… Opening her eyes slowly, she looked around before it became apparent what it was.

Lying on top of her was none other than the cat girl she had so desperately tried to distance herself from. Now wide awake, she felt the urge to scream but her face was just inches away from Lisanna's. Somehow when she was sleeping, she had crawled on top of her without waking her…

Shuttering as she felt the warm sensation around her, she tried to crawl out from underneath the sleeping cat girl but the guttural growl she heard stopped her. 'I-I-Is she f-faking it?!' She honestly couldn't tell.

It did look like she was asleep but then again she had been wrong about Lisanna from the start. One thing was for certain, however. She liked the contact… Her whole body felt warm, warmer than she had been the past few days, living in the cold dungeon.

Laying her head back, she tried to ignore the girl but with every breath she took, Lisanna rose slightly before purring happily in her slumber. 'I guess that explains how she can purr… I wonder what other things she can do as a cat girl…'

Looking at Lisanna's paws, she felt a pang of fear. Compared to a normal cat's paw, they were massive… if she had claws they'd be pretty big too… and deadly. She had no doubt in her mind if Lisanna wanted to do something to her she could have already.

She could feel the girls toned muscles over her. Even with her docile look, it was very apparent she was strong. 'And I wouldn't be able to stop her from doing whatever she wanted with me…' The thought scared her senseless but… at the same time, she felt something else, something thrilling?

Suddenly pulled from her thoughts as the door behind her opened up, Lucy craned her neck as best she could before seeing Mirajane walk in quietly. As the silver blond entered she cupped her mouth before giggling.

"Oh my, did I interrupt something?" Seeing the pained expression in the blonde and the unresponsive cat girl on top of her she smirked. Kneeling next to Lucy's face she grinned down at her. "Lisanna likes to cuddle. I probably should have mentioned that before I left. If you fall asleep and she's watching you, she'll make herself right at home."

'Son of a… she was awake!' Gritting her teeth, Lucy tried once more to crawl out from underneath her but Lisanna mewed silently as she slept. Sighing once more, she looked up at Mirajane's smirking face. "You enjoy it, I know you do. Being alone in this cold cell all by yourself, you like her on top of you."

Not wanting to lie to her, or reveal that fact, Lucy remained silent before looking away. Shaking her head amused Mirajane stood back up before moving towards the door. As Lucy heard something being brought in, her curiosity outweighed her annoyance at the moment.

Looking back at Mirajane, her expression turned blank as she saw some kind of weird chair with straps on it. "W-What is that thing?" Mirajane turned away from Lucy before shutting the door behind her. "Why, the next part of your training off course. I can only do so much on my own before I need to bring in special equipment to help me."

Blushing, Lucy didn't like the sound of that, but she was trapped either way. There wasn't much she could do. Once the chair was set up how Mirajane liked it, she moved over to Lisanna before lightly kicking her. "Wake up my little kitten, time to get up~" She sang out.

Almost immediately, Lisanna's eyes opened before she arched her back. "Mrrow?" Contorting herself back into place she gazed down at Lucy happily before moving her face closer to hers. "G-Get off me…" Frowning at her, she did just that.

Crawling off the blond, Lisanna moved towards Mirajane before sitting down happily. Once freed, Lucy crawled backwards again, as she pressed herself against the wall and away from the cat girl. Seeing how they both interacted, Mirajane scowled.

"Bad Lucy, she's your new kennel mate. Try to get along with her. It seems like she likes you, why don't you return her kindness?" remaining quiet, Lucy looked away once more. She'd never accept this, or anything Mirajane was trying to do to her.

Mirajane tsk'd before moving towards the blond. "Stand." Knowing full well what to do at this point, Lucy obeyed, not wanting to be punished once again. As her wrist was grabbed, she was about to pull away but the memories before of what had happened when she did, flashed in her mind. As her arm went limp, Mirajane couldn't help but grin as she dragged Lucy to the chair.

"Sit down." The Celestial mage, eyes over the weird contraption with worry. It was slanted backwards a bit and had straps both for her feet and arms and even one for where her neck would rest. It looked like more like a torture device than a real chair…

None the less, she did as she was told. As her bare skin made contact with the smooth leather, she had to admit, it felt kind of nice. Placing, Lucy's hands on the armrests, Mirajane strapped her down before doing the same with her ankles.

Once the blond was full restrained she looked over Lucy for a moment. "Hmm… I think I can do better." Raising a brow at her statement, she was about to ask before she saw Mirajane's hand fishing around in her pocket.

"Oh, of course, silly me. I forgot to give you your collar and mussel." Pulling back a bit, Lucy's eyes widened as she saw a red ball gag withdrawn. "M-M-Mistress is that r-really nec-"She croaked out suddenly as the elder mage forced it in her mouth. Tying it off in the back, and fastening the neck strap, Mirajane couldn't help but smirk.

"Yes, it's very necessary. You shouldn't talk unless spoken to Lucy. My pets never speak out of line." Looking down at Lisanna she smiled. "Did you sleep well?" The cat girl purred happily before meowing. "See she only meows when I talk to her first."

Lucy glared at the elder Strauss angrily. 'She's your sister, how can you treat her like this?!' Moving between Lucy's legs, the blond suddenly eeped as the leg rests her feet were strapped to suddenly separated, revealing her bare nether lips to the siblings.

"Aww, you're a hairless breed just like my baby sister." Mirajane cooed cutely much to the blondes chagrin. Blushing furiously, she tried to close her thighs but the restraints made sure she couldn't. Taking a step back, Mirajane nodded to Lisanna before the cat girl took a step closer toward Lucy.

Lucy grunted out inaudibly as she tried to pull away, but she wasn't going anywhere. "Oh Lisanna, your new little friend's gotten a bit dirty. For some reason, she never cleaned herself like you do. Would you be a dear and give her a bath?"

The cat girl smiled before meowing happily. Lucy's eyes widened in shock as the younger Strauss suddenly jumped on her. As she kneeled on Lucy's lap, she brought her face closer to the blondes before extending her tongue.

With a full shiver down her spine, Lucy squealed as she felt Lisanna's warm, wet tongue trail down her cheek. Thrashing in her restraints, she tried to stop the cat girl but could do little as she continued to lick Lucy's face over and over.

Knowing she could do nothing to stop her, Lucy clenched her eyes shut and cried. Lisanna just licked her tears away however as she purred and continued to groom Lucy. As she licked Lucy clean, she was about to go below the neck once she finished with her face before Mirajane stepped in.

"That's enough. If your new friend doesn't appreciate the hard work you're doing for her then don't bother cleaning her." She muttered darkly as she looked at Lucy's clenched eyes and tear stained cheeks. Breathing raggedly, the blond slowly opened her eyes as she watched Lisanna's hurt expression as she crawled away.

"Lucy you need to learn your place. You are the guest here, and this was her kennel long before yours." Mirajane said sternly before crossing her arms. "If you won't accept Lisanna then you won't get any of the privileges she gets."

Lucy made no noise as Mirajane walked away. "Come on Lisanna, you can bath me instead." Hearing a meow of appreciation, the cat girl ran behind her owner before exiting the room altogether, leaving a very hurt and sobbing blond in their place.

Still strapped to the chair, the cold air around her, bit into her breasts and nether lips, making her shiver. She just wanted this to end…

Closing her eyes, she continued to cry as she tried to keep some semblance of her former self… if she didn't, then she'd end up just like Lisanna…


	7. Behavioral Training

'How long is she going to keep me here?' Lucy felt cold, colder than she had any of the other days. She still had no idea how long she had been held captive by her once friend's. She, at least, knew it had to have been a few days.

In her room, time seemed to stand still. With what little food and water she was given the day before she didn't even need to go to the bathroom. She hadn't even gone once since the second day. Funny how much she missed simple things.

She wanted to see the sun, see the trees. Anything besides these horrible stone walls. This was hell. Did she really do something so bad to deserve this? Resting her head back, Lucy closed her eyes. She was pretty sure she was dehydrated.

Her skin felt cold, her mouth was dry, and she couldn't do a thing unless her *Mistress* allowed it. 'W-When will she feed me again…? I'm starving…' It was beginning to happen again. She'd do anything for food. If Mirajane came in and made her lick it off her feet, she wouldn't care.

'Maybe that's what she's going to do… I acted like an animal the first time… what's to say it won't happen again?' Feeling her conscious thoughts drifting, the blond yawned as best she could through her ball gag. She was tired of this. She wanted nothing more than to just lie down and sleep.

At least, then she could forget the pain in her dreams. Hearing the door behind her open up, she saw the light cascading behind her chair. As her eyes drifted open and closed, she watched Mirajane walk into the room followed by Lisanna on a small leash.

"Did you enjoy your walk Lisanna?" The cat girl meowed appreciatively before crawling towards the small cot. "We must have walked a mile at least." Mirajane giggled before taking the leash of Lisanna. Stepping closer to Lucy she grinned.

Her hazy eyes told her all she needed. "You know, when you get trained enough I'll take you for walks to. It must get stuffy being kenneled all day long." Hearing no response from the blond she chuckled. "Well, I'll leave you to sleep. Good night my little kitten." Mirajane cooed, before stepping behind Lucy.

"You, however, don't get that privilege." Hearing her Mistress's words, Lucy was too tired to care what she meant as her eyes began to flutter shut, however… Lucy suddenly shrieked as the seat underneath her fell out, leaving her suspended in midair.

"Sleeping is a privilege you know. Not everyone gets that luxury. You'll get to sleep once I think you've learned your lesson about sharing your kennel with others." Turning haughtily, Mirajane left, leaving a very confused blond, still suspended in air to watch Lisanna as she curled up on her bed and fell asleep.

As she hung there, Lucy scowled. 'You can't take away sleep… This is uncomfortable, but I can still bare it.' Closing her eyes, Lucy was about to drift off before the suspending straps suddenly tightened painfully leaving her with a feeling of falling.

As her eyes shot open she tried to see what it was but her neck was still tightly fastened to the headrest. 'W-W-What the hell?!' As she waited, nothing seemed to happen. Closing her eyes again, she was about to fall asleep once more but once again the strap tightened, only this time much tighter leaving her screaming as she felt the burning feeling in her wrists.

As her body hung back and forth, she looked at her restraints in fear. 'WHAT THE HELL DID SHE DO, WHYS IT DOING THIS TO ME?!' Lucy whimpered as she tugged on her bindings. Nothing seemed to happen while she was conscious of it but every time she closed her eyes…

Screaming Lucy gasped as she once again felt the restraints burning her. 'M-Mistress… p-please s-stop…' Crying, Lucy clenched her eyes shut in pain. She was in for a very long night…

* * *

Lucy's eyes were hollow as she hung suspended in the air. She had no idea how long it had been, but one thing was for certain. She was tired, exhausted, and nearly unconscious at this point. As her eyes slowly started to close, she opened them quickly.

After being burned and hung over and over, she did her best to stay awake. It seemed like this test was forcing her to remain awake. Hearing a loud yawn, the blonde's eyes slowly turned to Lisanna who was arching her back.

Maybe it was morning… she had no idea anymore. Lisanna licked her paw a few times before rubbing her cheek as she groomed herself. However, her eyes suddenly perked as she looked up at Lucy, still hanging in the air.

Crawling towards the blond, she sat underneath her before turning her head to the side. "Meow?" Lucy made no attempts to speak to the cat girl. She was just too tired. As she felt something warm and furry pressing against her rear, she didn't resist the touch as she was pushed slightly.

Swinging back and forth, Lisanna purred as she batted at Lucy. 'She's using me… like some kind of cat toy…' Closing her eyes, she tried to ignore it, but her conscious slowly began to slip away… "Agggghhh!" Lucy grunted in pain as her restraints burned her.

Gasping, the blond cried as she felt the pain once more coursing through her. She let her guard down… Looking at Lisanna's arched back, she frowned. Apparently her outburst scared her. Lisanna moved towards Lucy again before touching her.

Feeling no resistance she again meowed at the blond. 'U-Use words… I don't know w-what you want…' Feeling her eyes beginning to close again, she suddenly jolted up as she felt a light spank on her rear. Looking down Lisanna frowned at her as her tail swung back and forth.

"L-Lisanna?" Grunting out her name, the cat girl seemed to look happy by her response. Moving out of her vision, Lucy heard something behind her but could do nothing to see. As a few minutes passed she felt her eyes shutting again before something happened…

Feeling the bindings on her arms legs, and neck tingle for a moment they suddenly all snapped. Gasping, Lucy eeped as she fell onto the hard stone floor below her. Groaning painfully, she rolled to her stomach before seeing a very happy Lisanna with a rope in her mouth.

'D-Did… Did she free me?' The cat girl spat out the rope before moving towards Lucy. As she was pushed by Lisanna, she made no attempts to stop her, she was just so tired. Lisanna purred as she saw Lucy's tolerance of her.

Crawling towards the cot, she clung to Lucy before dragging her into it. As she was pulled on top of the cat girl, she made to attempts to get away as she was hugged tightly. "Meow!" Cracking open an eye, Lucy faintly smiled.

'T-T-Thank you… Lis…'

* * *

Mirajane hummed to herself happily as she moved to the cellar door she kept her pets behind. As the door clicked open, her smile turned into a full blown grin as she saw Lisanna purring contently as she clung to Lucy's sleeping form.

"My, it seems like my little kitten freed my newest pet. Shouldn't I punish you for that?" Lisanna's ears twitched as she looked at Mirajane, but she said nothing as she continued to cuddle with Lucy. Chuckling, she turned to leave.

Her sister could have her time with the blond. She was in no rush…

* * *

Lucy smiled as she slept. She felt at peace. Nuzzling her face closer to the warmth surrounding her, the blond sighed contently as she slumbered. As she rested however something did catch her attention, slowly rousing her awake.

As she slept, she could hear a faint purring. As her eyes began to flutter open, she paused for a second to take in what was happening. Holding her into her chest was Lisanna, who was quite awake as she watched the blond happily.

The other factor in this, however, was the close proximity of the cat girl. She was clinging to her whole body! Lucy gulped silently as she pretended to sleep. She wanted to get away from Lisanna but… at the same time, she felt a sense of obligation to be next to her.

'S-She… did help me last night… It could have been hours till Mirajane came back in to let me out of that thing…' Biting her lip she frowned further. She didn't want to admit it either, but she also felt good, no that was an understatement, she felt fantastic!

The soreness of her limbs was gone. Her cold skin was warmer from the cat girls own body. The only thing she could really complain about was her stomach pains, but a little food could fix that. Lucy shivered slightly before looking up to meet Lisanna's feline gaze.

"Mrrow?" Licking her lips to wet them, the blond was silent for a moment before speaking. "I-I'm… I'm sorry I acted the way I did earlier… Thank you for letting me out of that chair." Lisanna perked up before smiling happily.

"Meow!" She chirped before leaning close and pecking Lucy's lips. The blond recoiled slightly at the foreign action, something Lisanna pouted about afterward. Pulling away from her, Lisanna sat upwards before watching her from a slight distance.

'D-Did, did I offend her? No, she kissed me, I acted how anyone would.' Blushing darkly, the celestial mage sat up as well before feeling the cold cellar air around her, nipping her skin. She missed the warmth she just had with Lisanna…

'What is going on with me?!' Lucy scowled as she fought with her emotions. Her body and mind were telling her to get closer to Lisanna, but something was holding her back. 'Pride? Morels? She had no idea anymore. She was being kept caged like some kind of animal but… No! She wouldn't break… '

Seeing the blond in deep thought, Lisanna frowned sadly. As silence passed between them, their attention was soon drawn to the door of their *kennel* being opened. As Mirajane stepped inside, the first thing she noticed was Lucy's and Lisanna's distance towards one another.

Casting a glance to her sister, the cat girl looked down somberly telling her all she needed. Scowling at the blond, she entered the room before shutting it behind her. "Good morning my little kitten, and, of course, good morning my little Lucy."

The celestial mage looked up with worry. She knew when Mirajane was feigning kindness and now was one of those times. 'What did I do to make her mad, I didn't say anything?! Oh no, is she going to punish me again?' Fear ran through the blonde at the thought.

Seeing the elder mage standing over her she looked up with worry. "I don't remember giving you permission to leave your chair, Lucy. Would you mind telling me why you're not still in it?" The blond was about to point to Lisanna but as her eyes glanced over at the cat girls pouting expression she stifled her answer.

"Well, Lucy?" Looking back at Mirajane she groaned. "I… I just fell out of the restraints… they were loose…" She muttered quietly. Lisanna's eyes widened as did Mirajane's as she heard her response. 'Interesting…' Looking back at Lisanna, Mirajane smiled as she watched her sister's tail swishing around excitedly.

"Well, I guess I must have left them loose. But you know what they say, shame on me." She giggled before lowering her hand. "Time to go back now Lucy, your punishment isn't over." Shocked at Mirajane's words, Lucy half expected to have her feelings stolen again for lying to her.

As she looked back at the torture device Mira called a chair, Lucy grimaced. "Y-Yes Mistress…" Taking her hand, Mirajane helped Lucy over to the seat before strapping her in once more, however, this time, she left the ball gag and neck restraint off.

Stepping back, the elder Strauss observed her work happily. She really did love the way her newest pet looked all bound up. It was turning her on profusely. 'Patience… it won't be long now.' Smirking, she stepped past Lucy before heading towards the door.

"I'll be back in a few my little pets don't wait up." She giggled before exiting the room, leaving Lisanna and Lucy where they sat. As silence passed again, Lisanna was the first to speak. "Meow…?" Looking down at her friend, Lucy smiled grimly.

"I… I owed you for helping me last night… I didn't want to see you get in trouble for it." Lisanna tilted her head to the side but said nothing else. After a while, Mirajane came back in, only, this time, holding two silver dishes.

"Alright, time to eat." Lucy's eyes lit up upon hearing this. Her stomach had been groaning and growling at her for hours, if not days. She still had no grasp on what time or day it was, but she knew for sure she was starving.

As Mirajane set the bowls down in front of Lucy, she could see something that looked delicious in one, and water in another. 'Food and water, fed to us from pet bowls… 'Lucy shook her head. The extents in which Mirajane treated them like animals still surprised her.

As the food was placed in front of Lisanna something occurred to blond. 'S-She… she didn't bring more than one in.' Looking up at Mirajane's eyes she could see her smiling at her. "Food is a privilege just like sleep Lucy. If you want to be fed you must get along. Since you got out of your restraints last night I think its best you go without food to make up for it."

Her words hurt… she wanted to cry even. She was starving and, and… she was just going to be starved further because her sister helped her… as tears welled up in her eyes she wanted to beg, beg for something, anything!

However, she didn't get the chance to do such as Mirajane turned to leave. "M-Mistress…?" As the loud banging of the door behind her sounded off, she knew she was alone once more. Hanging her head, she cried softly. She didn't care if she had to humiliate herself again, she just wanted something… it hurt.

As her stomach growled loudly, the blond whimpered in response. "Meow?" Looking up slightly, Lucy pouted as she saw Lisanna standing over the food bowl. "What… what do you want…?" The cat girl looked at Lucy with worry before looking towards her food.

Hanging her head back, Lucy closed her eyes. 'I… I just need to wait… she has to feed me eventually…' Biting her lip, Lucy cried again. That was easier said than done. Hearing Lisanna eating, Lucy grit her teeth. If she was alone it wouldn't have been so bad but with her here, every slight sound she made, was almost mocking.

"Mrrow…" Hearing a gruff sound from the younger mage, Lucy looked down before blinking in surprise as she saw her between her legs. Blushing at the closeness of her face near her crotch, Lucy was about to ask her to go away before she grunted in shock as Lisanna jumped on top of her.

"H-H-Hey Lisanna?! What was that…for?" She started before seeing the determined look in the white blonds, slanted eyes. "Mrrow." She mumbled again as her face leaned closer towards her own. "L-L-Lisanna, w-what are y-you doing?!"

Trying to move away from her, she tugged on her restraints but it was hopeless to do so. As the cat girls face moved closer, her pawed hands cupped Lucy's face, holding it in place. "L-Lisa-" She began before her eyes shot open as she felt her lips enveloped by the cat girls.

Thrashing in her grip, Lucy tugged her head back, but the strong grip placed around her head forced her to accept the kiss. 'W-W-WHAT THE HELL, W-WHAT IS SHE D-D-Do… doing?' Lucy stopped struggling immediately as she felt Lisanna's tongue forcing open her lips.

As she was kissed however something entered her mouth… something, good? As her lips ceased there to fight with the cat girls tongue, she opened her mouth completely before feeling Lisanna's tongue pushing something inside her mouth.

Coughing slightly, the blonde's eyes widened as she tasted what it was. 'I-Is… Is this food?!' Looking into Lisanna's eyes in silence, she could see something shining in them. 'She… she's feeding me…' Blushing furiously, Lucy wanted to pull away but… the taste of what she was being given…

As her stomach growled underneath the two girls, Lucy moved her tongue back to let the food come in further. Feeling the last resistance from the blond fade, Lisanna closed her eyes as she forced more into Lucy's mouth.

Gulping down what she was being given, Lucy grimaced at the prospect of what was going on. 'T-T-This, it's disgusting… b-but it feels so good…' Shuttering underneath Lisanna as she swallowed the last of the food, her tongue trailed along the younger mages to lick away anything she missed.

Hearing a delighted purr coming from the cat girl, it seemed she was enjoying this much more than Lucy was. As Lisanna pulled away from Lucy she could see the sadness in her eyes. 'W-Wow…' That had been her first real kiss… and it had been with another girl…

Even if the circumstances were beyond strange, Lucy couldn't help but feel happy. She dreamt about kissing her boyfriend for a long time like that but… As her eyes looked into Lisanna's, she blushed deeply. 'Why did it feel so… right…?'

Smiling at the blond, Lisanna jumped off Lucy before moving towards her food bowl once more. As Lucy watched her pack her mouth with as much as she could, she moved back towards her before repeating the process.

As her lips were pressed against the younger mages once more, Lucy closed her eyes. 'T-this feeling…' It felt warm, and it made her body tingle. She liked it. With all the pain she felt over the past few days, this was like heaven to her.

As she ate what was given, the kiss lasted longer than the last one. Once the food was all gone, however, Lisanna pulled away before jumping off her to do it again. This continued on for a few more mouthfuls before Lisanna finished feeding her what was left.

As Lucy lay panting on the chair, her eyes were hazy as a warm feeling traveled through her. "L-L-Lisanna…" the cat girl purred as her name was called. Looking into Lucy's eyes, she leaned down before giving Lucy's cheek a gentle lick.

The action before would have made her cringe a few days ago but… As her skin was touched by her soft, rigid, catlike tongue, Lucy moaned. It felt much nicer than before. Jumping off Lucy, Lisanna moved towards the water bowl before lowering her lips in it.

Taking a few seconds to drink for herself, she puffed her cheeks out once more before hopping back on Lucy's lap. Without a word of protest, Lucy opened her mouth and accepted it. Lisanna pressed her lips against Lucy's before gently, letting a trickle of water out slowly.

Drinking at the pace she was being given, Lucy continued to blush. This kiss lasted much, much longer. After about three minutes, once the water was gone, Lisanna licked Lucy's lips before pulling away. Looking down at her, the cat girl smiled as she saw a much different girl than before.

Lucy was breathing heavily as her chest rose and fell, her cheeks were a bright crimson and her body had a thin sheen of sweat covering her. She looked extremely exhausted… amongst other things. "Meow?"

As her glossy eyes looked up at Lisanna, a small smile made its way to her lips. "T-Thank you, L-Lisanna…" She panted out as her breath came out ragged. Leaning her face closer to the blonde, she purred quietly as she waited for something.

Lucy watched Lisanna's eyes close as she continued to purr. 'S-She… does she want me to…' Blushing further, Lucy leaned her head forward before giving Lisanna a gentle kiss back. That seemed to be enough however as Lisanna meowed happily, her purring echoing loudly in the room as her tail swished back and forth rapidly.

Cuddling closer to her, she curled her body around Lucy's as she laid on her. Looking down at the younger mage, a small smile made its way to her lips. 'Lisanna…' Blushing, she leaned her head down a bit before placing a light kiss on the cat girls head.

As her purring got louder, Lucy relaxed into her chair. This felt nice… She could get used to this kind of feeling…


	8. Obedience

Mirajane stood over Lucy and Lisanna with a disquieted look as she watched her sister happily eyeing Lucy, and said blond looking downward as she cast her vision elsewhere. After she came back a few hours later she found Lucy and Lisanna together on her chair but that wasn't much to work with. She had to know Lucy was at the point of training she needed to be before she moved onto the last and final step of her training.

"Lucy, do you think you've learned your lesson?" The Celestial mage looked up with worry as she saw the perturbed scowl she was being given. Looking back down, she was quiet for a moment before she nodded. "Y-Yes… I've, I've learned my place…" The words hurt. It hurt to say them, to utter them, but in the end… she knew she had to admit it.

For all intense and purposes, she was Mirajane's pet… and she'd just have to start accepting it if she wanted to ever be happy. The slight joy she felt when she listened and followed orders was much nicer than the alternative she received in punishments.

If she had to be starved, stripped of emotions, or hung into the air and kept awake indefinitely again, she'd lose it! Looking back up at Mirajane she bowed her head. "I-I'm your pet Mistress… I won't disobey you… I know my place."

Mirajane's frown lessened slightly before she turned to Lisanna. "Kitten, do you think she's learned her lesson?" The younger Strauss turned her head curiously before inching towards Lucy. As her face remained inches away, she stuck out her tongue before giving Lucy's cheek a long lick.

Mirajane watched Lucy's reaction to her sister's actions before smiling. She didn't cringe, she didn't shrug. She just accepted it. It was finally time to break her completely. "Well, I think my kitten approves of you now. Do you appreciate her as well?"

Lucy looked up sadly but nodded. She honestly did appreciate Lisanna. She would have been in a painful state not once, but twice if the cat girl hadn't helped her out. And… the other feelings she felt to… Blushing faintly, Lucy cast her gaze away from them both as she felt her body heating up.

"I guess we'll find out if I'm wrong or not. Time to go." Strutting to the door, Mirajane opened it before looking over her shoulder. "Both of you follow me." Lucy looked up in shock as she saw the door to her cage open before her.

'S-S-She's… she's letting me out…?' Seeing Lisanna crawl towards the door, Lucy immediately mimicked her as she followed slowly behind the cat girl. As Lisanna walked, her tail swished and sashayed from left to right, drawing the blonde's attention. With each movement of her ass, Lucy felt her cheeks darken further. 'W-W-Why do I keep feeling like this!'

Her actions didn't go unnoticed however as Mirajane watched Lucy's turmoil with a smirk. 'You naughty kitty, I know you're doing that on purpose.' Looking at Lisanna's cheerful expression she chuckled. Stepping aside, Mirajane moved in the hallway to let her two pets exit the room.

As Lucy entered the light, her eyes burned slightly from the sudden feeling. She had adapted to the dark cellar already, this would take a few minutes for her. As she blinked back the small dots in her vision, her eyes widened as she saw where she was.

"Welcome to my home away from home Lucy," Mirajane said proudly as she waved her hand over the room. Lucy looked around shocked as she saw a massively well-lit and furnished living room that looked like something out of a mansion. Turning behind her she saw the outside of the cellar's door in surprise.

It wasn't underground at all. It looked like some kind of built in panic room. 'B-But, I, I felt like I was underground and…' Lucy shook her head unsure of what was actually going on. She didn't expect to be in someplace like this.

"Follow me and I'll show you the rest of the place." Mirajane giggled happily as she continued to walk. As Lucy was lead from room to room it became very apparent she was in a miniature mansion of sorts. It was like nothing she had ever seen in Magnolia, and it truly was a beautiful first sight after leaving her prison.

As the three of them made their way to a staircase, Mirajane pointed up. "Alright my little kitten, take her to your room. I'll be along shortly." She hummed before walking away. As she was left alone, a lot of different thoughts passed through the blonde's mind.

'I'm… I'm free of that terrible room… but this is still a prison…' Considering, making a break for it, Lucy soon frowned on the idea. She still had no idea where she was, not to mention Mira still had her keys and clothes.

If a naked woman ran around outside, it might attract the wrong kind of attention, amongst other things. However, the one thing that really made her frown on that idea was standing in front of her. Lisanna was up a few stairs already before she noticed the blond was not following along behind her.

"Meow?" Looking back at Lisanna, Lucy felt something in her chest pounding. Blushing, she turned away before walking behind her. She couldn't look her in the eyes… It made her feel flushed every time she did.

Lisanna turned her head to the side curiously but kept walking up the stairs, none the less. As they reached the finished floor, Lucy looked at the hallways before her, surprised. Two back to back doors line the walls. One was a simple yet aliquant door but the other one…

Lisanna turned towards Lucy happily before heading towards her room. As she crawled to the door, she pushed aside the small flap on it before crawling inside the room. It was a doggie door… 'She went through a lot of trouble for this… did she really do this all for Lisanna?'

It showed how much she cared for her sister, but it was still utterly humiliated. Sighing, the blond followed through. Walking through the small draped door, Lucy looked around before her face went blank. After seeing the door, she didn't quite know what to expect but the room was most definitely not what she imagined.

All over the floor, a thick, furry carpet spread out with a rich ruby shade. In the center of the room, sat a large king sized cot, complete with many fluffy pillows and blankets. Lining the walls were multiple scratching posts along with various strings dangling down from them. And lastly, literally, littering the carpet, bed, door frames, and walls were hundreds of different toys and rope… not all for cats, however.

'W-W-What on Earthland…' As Lisanna walked over her furnished cot, she purred happily before looking back at Lucy. "Mrrow~" She mewed cutely before shaking her tail at Lucy. Getting the impression she was being called over, Lucy followed her onto the cot before her eyes widened.

"W-Whoa… this, this feel… amazing!" She sputtered as she rubbed her hands through the fur covering the bed. It was like nothing she ever felt before, and she came from a rich family to start with… As she admired the bed, she failed to notice Lisanna walking behind her.

"Where did she even get this from…? It's just so- AHH!" Lucy screeched as she was tackled into the bedding. Popping up, she looked around in fear not, noticing Lisanna. "W-W-What the hell was-AHH!" She screamed again as Lisanna leaped from under one of the blanket covers purring loudly.

As she was pinned down, the cat girl smiled cheerfully before rolling off Lucy. "L-L-Lisanna! What was that…" She started before seeing her friend crouching low to the floor, her tail poised at the ready as it swung back and forth hypnotically.

"L-L-Lisanna…?" Seeing, her claws extend slightly, the blond ducked just in time as the cat girl jumped over her. If she hadn't she would have been pinned once again. 'She… she's playing with me?' Rolling onto her knee's Lucy frowned at Lisanna as she saw her getting back in her crouch.

"W-W-Wait, hold on a second I'm-"Lucy ducked again as she backed herself up against some of the pillows. "Lisanna wait I wasn't-" *Thump* "HEY CUT IT OUT IM TRYING TO-" *Thump* "THAT'S IT!" Lucy finally growled before jumping back at Lisanna.

Shocked at the sudden assault, the white blond had no time to react as she was pinned beneath Lucy, who sat atop her with a victorious smirk. "Ha!", "My, did I interrupt something?" Lucy's expression went blank as she heard the voice behind her.

Looking down at Lisanna, she blushed furiously as she noticed the salacious position she sat in, with her bare crotch, grinding just below the cat girls breasts. Jumping off Lisanna, Lucy turned to apologize and explain to her Mistress what happened an…

Lucy looked at Mirajane vacuously, as she watched the elder mage walking closer. "M-M-Mistress? W-Why are you… Why are you w-wearing that?!" She stuttered out as she felt her body heating up at the sight of her.

Standing barefooted, Mirajane smirked down at Lucy as she saw her newest pet's eyes traveling over her form. Her tight black corset ended right underneath her breasts with nothing above to cover them. Right below the corset was a belt hovering just above her waist with multiple black, lace strings attaching it to the tight, black leather nylons ending right at her uncovered ankles.

Lucy felt her face darkening by the second. She looked like some kind of dominatrix with what she wore. 'A-Am I really seeing t-this?' As Mirajane took a step closer, Lucy snapped out of it as she crawled back in fear.

Whatever she wore it was probably meant to turn her on but… it gave her a much more dominant look. Seeing Lucy's fear, Mirajane smiled before casting her glance towards her sister. Nodding, Lisanna crawled behind Lucy before wrapping her arms around her neck and pinning her where she sat.

"L-Lisanna?!" Hearing a purr behind her ear, she shivered. 'I-I can f-feel her breasts pressing against me…' Clenching her eyes, Lucy's legs fidgeted under her as she tried to control the continuous feeling of arousal washing over her.

"Do you like it, Lucy?" Mirajane waved her hands over her outfit. "This is what I usually adorn when I play with my little kitten. It just seems to drive her insane." She giggled. Lucy whimpered slightly as she tried to look away. Lisanna wasn't the only one it drove insane…

Stepping closer to the blond, she saw her struggling slightly in her sisters arms and frowned. "Why do you fight? Don't you like what you see?" Lucy turned her head back to Mirajane but said nothing. Her throat was beginning to dry as she felt her saliva pooling by her lips.

"You can act like you don't like this Lucy but, I know you do. The only reason you're fighting is because you don't understand what you like. Give in, and you'll see a whole new world of pleasure before you. I can promise you that." Mirajane smiled warmly as she finally stood over Lucy.

As the Celestial mage craned her neck, she shivered. She could see the silver blondes, crotch right in front of her. Her nether lips were bare, but a light patch of silver hair was neatly trimmed over it. The site was alluring to her but what was really making her thoughts foggy was the smell.

Closing her eyes, she inhaled the scent over her before shuttering. She knew what it was that it bothered her on some level but… it was nice. Feeling her cheek cupped, Lucy opened her eyes again as she saw Mirajane kneeling in front of her now.

"The last step of this is you accepting what you are, and knowing who you belong to. From this point on Lucy, I am your everything. I am your Mistress, your livelihood, your Goddess. I will give you everything and request little in return. Lisanna can attest to this."

The cat girl meowed approvingly as her face nuzzled itself in the crook of Lucy's neck. As she heard her Mistress's words, Lucy felt a warm feeling washing over her. 'She… She's my, everything…' Seeing the blonde's confused demeanor, Mirajane stood back up before taking a step back.

"Lisanna, clean her." Hearing her name called, the younger Strauss nodded before moving around to Lucy's front. "Mrrow~" She purred before moving to sit on the blonde's lap. Lucy felt herself being pinned underneath her friend with worry but… the prospect of being *cleaned* didn't seem as bad this time around…

Moving her face closer to Lucy's, Lisanna gently kissed her cheek before her tongue lulled out of her mouth. Trailing the wet appendage over her skin, the cat girl purred as she began grooming her new playmate.

Lucy's eyes closed as she felt the warm, wet feeling against her cheeks. She was right… it did feel nice now. She remembered before it was disgusting but… now all she felt was the soft sensation of her skin being bathed in loving warmth.

Mirajane watched quietly as she saw Lucy's mouth slowly forming a smile as she let her sister clean her. 'I think I've given her as much training as I can… time to see if she'll make the right choice.' As Lisanna finished each cheek and her forehead, she moved to Lucy's neck before doing the same.

Moaning quietly, the blond, bit her lip as she felt Lisanna's licking over her collarbone. Her lips seemed to stop there, however, to be replaced by small kisses and bites. "L-L-Lisanna, I… I…" Lucy wanted to voice what she felt, but she couldn't.

Every time she tried to speak, she could only sputter as she warmth from her core flowed within her and over her. Moving down from her neck, Lisanna soon began making her way towards Lucy's large assets. As her tongue, trailed over them, Lucy's breath hitched.

"Ohhh…" She groaned as she felt, her hardening areola's being licked over repeatedly. It seemed like Lisanna was taking much more pleasure in *cleaning* those. Whimpering, Lucy shivered and shook as her breasts were continuously licked.

'S-So, so good!' She had never felt such pleasure as this before. Ever since leaving her family to go off on her own, pleasures like this where somewhat foreign to her. She had played with herself a few times to test the feelings but… this was something else entirely.

Basking in the bliss, she was being showered in, Lucy rolled her head back as she felt Lisanna finish off her breasts before moving towards her navel. The cat girl continuously purred through her actions giving her tongue a slight vibration.

It felt lightly massaging to the blond, though. As her stomach as licked over, Lisanna smiled as she dipped her tongue into her navel. The feeling was weird to her but, she moaned none the less. It all felt so nice…

Moving below her stomach, Lisanna soon began pushing Lucy down before resting her on the large body pillows behind her. "L-L-Lisanna… w-wait…" She mumbled as she felt the cat girl's tongue moving below her waist now and hovering dangerously close to her nether's.

"Lucy, don't fight this. She doesn't care what you have to say. She'll do anything to please you. You're her past Mistress. She loves you more than you can possibly understand, and with your new status as my pet, she can finally show you her unbridled love without fear of being punished." Mirajane muttered quietly as she tried to show Lucy's her sister's feelings.

The blond panted louder as she heard her Mistress's words. 'L-Lisanna… I'm not her… I'm not that Lucy…' Even without saying her words out loud, Lisanna stopped trailing her tongue before looking towards the blond.

"Mrrow…" She mumbled quietly. A small smile lingered on her lips as she gazed at Lucy with lust filled eyes. As they both looked into one another's, Lucy felt the warm feeling from before intensify. "Lisanna…" Smiling broader, the cat girl continued to purr before going back to where she had left off.

Feeling the rigged tongue, of her friend pressing against the surface of her crotch, Lucy gasped in shock. The electrifying feeling before was nothing compared to that simple lick. It felt like her whole body had been ignited within a split second of time.

Hearing the blonde mew in pleasure, Mirajane chuckled. Maybe she'd have two kittens once this was over. As Lisanna's tongue dipped between her vulva, Lucy's pants and mews grew louder and more prominent. It wasn't until her tongue finally sank in that she started to scream.

Throwing her head back further, the blond bellowed her screams and Lisanna's tongue danced between her nether lips. Running along her walls, she moved in a circular pattern before reversing it ever so often. It was extremely apparent she knew what she was doing.

As Lucy's hips bucked into the cat girl's face, she felt her waist pressed down, as Lisanna growled lightly. Getting the hint she wanted to enjoy her meal, Lucy whimpered as she ground her hips lightly against Lisanna.

Feeling the purrs returning and vibrating through her, Lucy's hand balled into a fist as she bit her knuckle. The pleasure, it was just too much. She had never felt this good in her entire life! "Give in Lucy. The pleasure I promised you earlier, this isn't even it. This is just the beginning. Enjoy it my pet."

Mirajane continued to whisper words and promises to her as she was bombarded with pleasure. Finally after what seemed like an eternity of bliss, she reached her peak. Such stimulation in so little time, it was just too much.

Screaming loudly, Lucy's hips bucked regardless of the cat girls hold on her hips as she reached her climax. Thrashing in her grip, Lucy panted as she felt the warmth of her orgasm kissing Lisanna back. As the cat girl, drank her *milk*, she could see the look of pure happiness on her features.

"Mrrow…" Lisanna sighed before nuzzling her cheek against Lucy's thigh. Seconds turned to minutes and silence passed between the three. As Lucy's conscious began to return to her she looked up slowly at Mirajane's smirking face.

"I half expected you to pass out Lucy. I wonder what will happen once you really feel our love~" She giggled before moving to Lucy's side. As her hand extended Mirajane's smile soon faded. "Come with me Lucy, it's time."

The blond looked up at her confused. "T-Time?" Mirajane said nothing as she frowned. Casting her gaze to Lisanna, she saw the fearful expression on her sister's face. "Get off Her Lisanna. You know what we have to do know."

The cat girl whimpered as she continued to hug Lucy close. "Meow…" Lucy watched Lisanna slowly retreating before she sat back with a pained expression. "W-W-What's wrong, d-did I do something wrong Mistress?!" Lucy whispered in fear before the silver blond shook her head.

"Just follow me." Turning to leave, Mirajane began walking before looking back over her shoulder. "You can stand up and walk now Lucy." The blond was really scared now. Something was really off. 'I-Is, is she going to put me back in the dungeon!? No, I don't want to go back!'

She had only been out of there for a little, but she absolutely loathed that horrible room. She'd do anything not to go back. As she got to her feet, she stumbled for a moment, blushing. She hadn't walked for so long, she almost tripped over her own feet.

As the doggy door opened wider, it revealed a door for Mirajane to use instead of having to crawl through it. As Mirajane stepped outside of the room, Lucy gave one last glance at Lisanna as tears fell from her eyes.

"Lisanna…?" Hearing no meow from the girl, she hung her head before turning to leave. "P-Please… don't leave us…" Lucy looked back in shock at Lisanna, but the cat girl had her back to her as she curled up on her bed. 'S-She, she spoke?!'

"Lucy come, now!" Mirajane snapped from behind her. Looking back, the blond nodded before walking behind her Mistress. As the two descended the stairs, she felt her fear beginning to overflow now as they walked towards the door to her dungeon.

"M-Mistress… I… I'm sorry if I did anything to displease you…" Mirajane said nothing as she continued to walk, however… Lucy blinked in surprise as they walked past the hidden door to the cellar. 'She… she's not taking me back there? Where are we headed then?'

As they continued to walk, Lucy's eyes began to widen as she saw a large door coming into view. As her Mistress got to it, she reached for the handle before stopping. "It's been seven days Lucy. Seven days since I told you I'd be training you to be my pet."

Lucy looked at Mirajane's back as she spoke. "M-Mistress-""Don't interrupt me!" She snapped, silencing the blond. "I told you when your training first started that I'd find out if you'd make a good pet. The results… where better than I ever imagined." She muttered quietly.

As her hand pulled on the doors handle, it swung open revealing a lush green surrounding… it was the outside of the house… "Lucy… You're my pet, but you're my friend too." Mirajane finally turned around to face Lucy, her eyes showing fear of their own.

"Since you're my friend… the choice is now yours." Lucy looked at Mirajane confused, she couldn't mean what she thought she meant… could she? Stepping to the side, she frowned before looking away. "You have two options, Lucy. You can either remain my pet, or… or you can leave now, and never come back to this."

Lucy felt an explosion of emotions washing over her. She was being set free… after the imprisonment and torture, she was forced to endure… she was being set free? Mirajane looked up sadly as she saw Lucy's shocked and excited face.

"If you choose to leave, I'll erase your memories, Lucy. The past week will seem nothing but a fading dream to you before it will be gone altogether. Everything you went through… and everything you shared will be all gone. If you leave, we'll never do this to you again."

Lucy suddenly felt a sinking feeling in the pit of her stomach. "E-Everything… I won't remember any of it…?" Mirajane shook her head. "Choose carefully Lucy… whatever you pick will change your life completely."

Silence passed as Lucy stared between Mirajane and the opened door. It wasn't a hard decision, though, and she knew it.

"Alright… I've decided."


	9. Acceptance

Mirajane waited with baited breathe as she watched Lucy's eyes trembling. As her lip quivered she tried to speak before she went silent again. "Do you want this, what we're offering you Lucy, or do you want to leave? The choice shouldn't be hard…" Mirajane whispered quietly as she watched the blonde's anxious expression.

Clenching her eyes, Lucy took a deep breath before stepping towards the door. Seeing this, Mirajane grimaced. 'So the training didn't work…' She had feared this offer was too much for her. If she kept her for a few more days would it have helped?

As questions and what ifs traveled through her mind, she was suddenly brought back to reality as she heard the door next to her shutting. As her eyes locked onto Lucy's, a small smile began to form. 'Why… what am I doing, s-stop!'

Lucy watched as her body moved on its own. She wanted to leave… She couldn't just accept what was going on around her, it just wasn't normal! But… her body, it was like it was moving on its own. As she shut the door, her eyes traveled down as she looked away from her Mistress.

"Are you sure this is what you want Lucy? Once you accept, I'm never letting you go. You'll remain my pet for the rest of your life." Lucy's body shook. The fear of what she was being told was quite apparent to the takeover mage but she had to be sure.

"I… I…" Lucy tried to speak but her voice abandoned her. As she stood her, her body suddenly froze as she felt a pair of arms surround her. "I need you to answer truthfully Lucy. If I accept you into this, I can and will give you more than you can ever imagine… but if you harbor even the slightest amount of doubt it will turn into animosity and you'll soon hate what's going on around you… and Lisanna."

Lucy's eyes hardened at her words. "I… I don't hate her…" Mirajane pressed her forehead against the blonde as she smiled. "I know you don't Lucy, but I can't risk her happiness and yours with uncertainty." Pulling away from the blond, her stern expression returned.

"So I'll ask one more time, will you be my Lucy, will you accept this life you're being offered?" Seconds turned to minutes and soon Mirajane began to worry. Lucy's face was changing back and forth rapidly as she fought with herself.

'Leave! You're being set free, she tortured you! She's not your friend! No… she wanted to prepare me for better things… she was nice to me when I listened… You're a person, not a pet! I like it though when Mistress is nice to me, and… and I like Lisanna to… She's the one who did this to you! She… she… she loves me as well…'

As her thoughts raced in her mind, she felt utter confliction. Closing her eyes, she tried to clear her thoughts and focus… after all, like Mirajane said, the choice wasn't hard… Mirajane felt Lucy pull away before she took a step back.

"I… I don't like this… being tortured and bound like a pet… But I, I don't want to leave Lisanna either…" The takeover mage remained quiet as she listened. In all honesty, she didn't have to bind or slap the Celestial mage like she did with her sister. It just so happened Lisanna enjoyed pain and pleasure together.

As Lucy hung her head, she began to lower herself to the floor before kneeling in front of Mirajane. "I, I don't like it but, but I'll bare it… I want to be your pet Mistress…" As she looked up, a light trail of tears fell from her eyes.

"P-Please don't get rid of me… I don't want to leave you…" Mirajane remained quiet and composed on the outside, but on the inside, she was beyond ecstatic. 'IT DID WORK!' Smiling warmly, she kneeled down herself before petting Lucy's head.

"That's all I needed to hear my pet. From this day on, you're mine and all mine, Lucy." She purred as her delicate hands ran over, her new pet's cheeks. Wiping away and lingering tears she had shed she chuckled as she saw, the blonds lips twitching into a smile.

She had broken her after all. Molding her into the perfect pet would take time but, she now had everything she needed. "T-Thank you Mistress." Lucy bowed her head before feeling something being placed around her neck.

As she heard a click, Lucy reached for what was touching her skin before her hand was swatted lightly. "Lucy, don't touch it." Moving her hands back to the floor, the blond sat still till Mirajane was finished fastening it.

As she felt the light pressure of her neck being choked, she already guessed what it was. "Alright, you may feel it now." Moving her hands around the band, she smiled grimly. 'She collared me…' It felt nice, somewhat.

It was some kind of leather. Smooth to the touch as well. She had no idea what color it was, she hadn't seen what it looked like when Mirajane first put it on. 'I guess this really proves I'm just a pet…' As she continued to run her hands over the collar, Mirajane chuckled at the mixed reaction she was receiving.

"Do I get a thank you for your new gift? Without it, how will anyone know your mine?" Looking up in surprise, Lucy felt a pang of fear run through her now. 'I-Is she going to show me off to others?!' Worry soon began to spread through her.

'D-Did I make a mistake accepting this… I gave away my life…' As she felt a hand placed on her shoulder, Lucy looked up before the fear she felt suddenly began to fade. Mirajane looked into her eyes with the most loving look she had ever seen from the elder mage.

"Why don't we head back upstairs? I'm sure my sisters still hiding. You really scared her with your answer you know. If you had said no, she'd be pouting for months, I just know it." She giggled before pulling away.

"W-Wait!" Mirajane stopped before looking at the pleading expression the blond was giving her. "Oh? Is something the matter my pet?" Seeing Lucy's eyes fixated on her hand, she smiled before moving it back to her head. As she rubbed the blonde's hair, the happy expression returned.

"You enjoy my touch that much? Hehehe, I can't wait to pamper you then. If this makes you happy, I wonder what my fingers can do to other places on your body~" She cooed before pulling away once more.

As her hand was withdrawn Lucy's eyes looked pained. "Follow me, Lucy, ~ I'll pet you some more once you come~" Feeling a wave of emotions pass over her, Lucy gulped before shaking her head. 'Give… Give in. Just enjoy it, don't question it.'

Crawling behind her Mistress quickly, Lucy made her way back up the stairs before she stood in front of the two doors. As she was about to enter the small doggy door, Mirajane stopped her with her foot. "Go in there Lucy, I'll be along shortly~" She whispered huskily before entering Lisanna's room.

Looking up at the other door, the blond shivered. 'She wants me to go into her room?' Feeling a small shiver of pleasure run through her, Lucy stood up before moving to the door. As she peaked inside, surprise littered her expression.

The room was almost identical to Lisanna's in look but there were a few key changes to it. Where the cot had lain, a large queen size bed was in its place. The covers seemed to be made of the same fur as Lisanna's cot, though.

With rich dark red shades covering the floors and walls, her eyes traveled to the other features. Near the side of the bed sat an arm ware with a small lock in the center. At the other end sat another shut door she assumed to be either a closet or a bathroom.

All and all it still looked rather beautiful. As she stepped into the room, her feet trailed over the fur carpet for but a moment before she smiled. It was nice to feel it again… "Alright come on in Lisanna." Turning around, she noticed the door behind her opening slowly, as the younger Strauss walked in sorrowful.

Her expression shifted instantly however once her eyes landed on Lucy. "MEOW!" Before the blond could even say a word, she let out a loud scream as she felt her body tackled on the bed by Lisanna. Recoiling in shock, she looked up at the younger mage in surprise as she felt herself being licked all over like before.

"I didn't tell her if you chose to stay or not. I just said if she wanted an answer to come to my room and find out. I guess she feared the worst." Mirajane chuckled as she saw her sister, viciously licking and kissing Lucy's face.

Lucy's shock soon turned into a smile as she felt the affectionate attention she was being given by the younger mage. "L-Lisanna, wait, h-hold on!" She laughed out as she tried to push the cat girl off her, but to no avail.

After a few minutes of them both struggling against one another, Lisanna nuzzled her face in the crook of Lucy's neck before purring loudly. 'She… she was this worried about me leaving?' Moving her hand up slowly, she rested her palm on Lisanna's hair before stroking her gently.

As Mirajane watched the interaction she smiled. This was the happiest she had seen Lisanna in a long time… 'Maybe the happiest I've ever even seen her.' Shutting the door behind her, Mirajane walked to the opposite side of the bed before watching her two *pets* cuddling.

"Lisanna, go lay down for a little… it's my turn now." Lucy perked up confused before shivering as she saw the primal look she was being given by the elder mage. As her cerulean eyes gazed into her own with a sense of lust, she knew where this was headed.

Blushing, Lucy watched as Lisanna backed off timidly before moving to the foot of the bed and curling up like she was told. Turning her gaze back to her Mistress, Lucy gulped as she saw Mirajane stalking closer to her.

"You have no idea how long I've been waiting for this my, little, Lucy~" She purred herself before crawling over her. As Mirajane kneeled over the naked blonds form, said blond, laid back on the bed with beady-eyes.

'I… I feel so small next to her… M-Mira… I'm hers…' Feeling a light touch on her bare thigh, Lucy jumped slightly before receiving a scowl from Mirajane. "There's no need to be scared of me Lucy, I'm your Mistress. I take care of my pets and I never mistreat them. I'll punish them if they disobey me but I'd never dream of hurting you." She whispered quietly as her other hand moved to the blonde's cheek.

As her cheek was rubbed softly, along with her thigh tenderly, Lucy melted in her touch. Moaning quietly, the Celestial mage fell limp to her Mistress. She was truly a goddess in the flesh. Smiling at her new pets actions, Mirajane crawled completely over her now, as her face hung just inches above her.

"Kiss." Knowing a command when it was given now, Lucy didn't hesitate to lean forward and capture Mirajane's lips with her own. As her pale lips pressed against her pink ones, Lucy felt her body shutter. It was unlike anything she had ever felt.

She felt static. It was like electricity was traveling through her Mistress's supple lips into her own. As the shocks traveled through her and into her core, the blonde's legs crossed as she felt a longing feeling within. Pulling away just an inch, Mirajane's tongue snuck out before giving Lucy's lips a quick taste.

"Magnificent," she purred before moving her hand back to Lucy's cheek. "You're something else my pet. I'm going to take my time ravishing you Lucy. Every inch of your pristine form, every crevice of your beautiful body, I'm going to praise and take my time with~ you're mine now Lucy, and I'm going to show you just how much you're worth to me." She whispered quietly as her eyes pierced Lucy's.

Hearing her words, Lucy tried to speak but nothing came out… her voice had abandoned her after hearing such sincerity and veracity in Mirajane's words. All she could muster was a tentative nod, eliciting a giggle from the takeover mage.

Crawling off Lucy, the blond looked at her Mistress confused before she felt one of her legs being lifted. "I think I'll start here~" She whispered quietly before leaning her face forward. Lucy gasped silently as she felt her Mistress's lips pressed against the top of her foot.

"M-Mistress?" Pulling away momentarily, Mirajane looked up before smirking as she saw the confused look she was being given. "This may come as a surprise to you my pet but everything about you I find breathtaking. I didn't lie when I said you were beautiful. Everything you've overlooked, I see as clear as day. Every inch, every corner, every dark crevice, you're a treasure to be loved and admired. And I plan on drilling this into you…" she whispered huskily before lifting the blonde's leg up once more.

As her lips kissed her delicate skin over and over, her hands gently kneaded into her flesh as she massaged her supple foot. With multiple sensations being given, the blond didn't know what she was feeling. All she knew was it was wonderful.

Moaning quietly, Lucy felt her bodying going limp once more from her Mistress's actions. It seemed like even the simplest of touches, the gentlest of kisses, would render her helpless to her skilled assault. Mirajane smiled as she glanced up at Lucy's shivering form.

She had only just begun and yet her newest pet seemed like she was about to pass out from bliss. As she kissed to Lucy's toes, her tongue snuck out for but a moment as she gave each one a long lick. With her toes curled around her tongue, she knew, the feeling was driving Lucy insane. After all, It had the same effect on Lisanna as well.

Pulling back with a chuckle, her eyes traveled to her sister before she whistled softly. Perking her head up, Lisanna looked towards Mirajane with a distant expression. "Keep her awake while I work my way up. After all, I don't want her to pass out before I finish~."

Lisanna's eyes widened before she meowed happily. Crawling over to Lucy's side, her tail swung back and forth as she watched the blonds face changing back and forth in pleasure. With a sly smirk, she leaned down before pressing her lips against Lucy's.

Feeling the foreign intrusion upon her mouth, the blonde's eyes began fluttering open as she watched her fellow pet vigorously trying to get her tongue into her mouth. Parting her lips in acceptance, she moaned into Lisanna as their tongues danced with one another's.

The feeling of her own tongue clashing with the cat girls, it was breathtaking. Mirajane watched her sister straddling the blond with amusement. 'Not quite what I had in mind but if she stays awake…' she shook her head briefly before going back to her gentle kisses.

Moving her tongue over the blonde's heel, she soon worked her way up her calf. Pausing briefly to give her a few gentle bites, only to be rewarded with the delightful squeals she heard in response. As she trailed her hands up Lucy's legs, she grinned.

Her skin was flawless. It didn't even look like she shaved, there were no indents of were the hair would even be. All she could see was clear, silky, pale, flesh. And she drank it in. Pressing her cheek against her thigh, Mirajane sighed happily as she inhaled the insatiable fragrance the blond was giving off.

'Her smell is strong, no doubt from not showering for several days. Even so, though, it's so… alluring…' Biting her lips, Mirajane rubbed her cheek against her a few times before pulling away. Her aroma was intoxicating her. She'd be drunk in pleasure with no time.

As her lips made contact with Lucy's thigh, she gave her a kiss before her tongue lulled out. Lucy moaned into Lisanna's kiss as she felt Mirajane's tongue running up her leg. It was a foreign feeling but it tickled and teased her.

Shivering by her Mistress's actions, Lucy pulled Lisanna's face closer as she tried to distract herself. The pleasure, it was so different, it felt weird… but it was fantastic! She didn't lie either. Every time Mira touched her, she felt like her body was going to melt in gratification.

She didn't care if she was a pet, she didn't even care if she was less than that in Mira's eyes anymore. All she wanted was this feeling to never end! After her tongue had sampled enough of her Lucy's unappeasable flavor, Mirajane pulled her tongue away before her own body shuttered.

'Such a delicious flavor, her sweat is like the perfume staining her body.' Mirajane's eyes grew hazy in pleasure now. She couldn't take it anymore. Moving between Lucy's legs, she spread them apart forcefully before smiling darkly.

"Hold her down, Lisanna, she's about to thrash." Mirajane almost barked, receiving a timid nod from her sister. As the cat girl straddled the blonde's chest, she leaned down so her face was just above Lucy's. "Meow…" She whispered before moving her hands behind Lucy's head and pulling her face into the crook of her neck.

Wondering what was going on, the blond tried to move but Lisanna held her firmly in place. "Don't fight it, Lucy. You'll enjoy this more if you don't." Lucy's eyes widened slightly as she looked up at Lisanna's smiling face.

"L-Lisanna…?" The cat girl just closed her eyes and purred quietly once more. The celestial mage was about to comment further before she saw a dark violet light flash behind the girls form. "M-M-Mistress?" Hearing no reply, Lucy grew scared now.

Suddenly her legs were spread further apart by a forceful grip eliciting an eep of shock from the blond. "Sing for me Lucy, I want to hear your screams~" The blonde's face began to lose color now as she heard the darker tone of her Mistress.

It was much deeper than usual and she knew why. "Y-Y-You b-both use t-takeovers l-like this?!" Lisanna let go of her head before, moving to the side slightly to reveal her sister Satan Soul takeover. Kneeling on the bed between her thighs, Mirajane chuckled darkly as her irisless ultramarine eyes penetrated her own.

"Did you honestly think I wouldn't? I make my little kitten take that form because it heightens all of her senses. Her takeover doubles them, mine, however…" She grinned viciously before inhaling deeply. "My senses are hundreds of times better than that of an animal… and your body is driving me mad…"

As her eyes looked over the blonde's bare form, her tongue lashed out before licking her lips. 'I-It's pointed?' Seeing the long snake like tongue swishing back and forth, she shivered. It only looked like the tip of it but it was already twice as long as any normal person's tongue…

As it retracted, Mirajane smiled darkly. "I'm going to ruin you, Lucy. When I'm through, no one else will ever be able to make you feel how I can! You'll be ruined by a demon." She giggled. 'H-How can she make giggling sound scary?!'

As her legs were gripped tightly, Mirajane lowered her head down past her vision. "M-M-Mistress…?" Feeling herself being hugged tighter by Lisanna, Lucy was about to call to her again before her face suddenly went blank.

'W-W-What… is…' Lucy suddenly screamed as she felt something pressing against her nether lips. Feeling the hot, piercing sensation so close to her most sensitive of places, made her cry. Lisanna moved her lips to Lucy's immediately as she locked her lips with the blonds.

As Lucy screamed into Lisanna, tears fell from her eyes. 'I-It hurts n-no it feels amazing! N-N-No, I, I… What is this?!' Mirajane's lips kissed Lucy's nether pair, as her long tongue burrowed deeper into her. Her flavor, it was better than she imagined.

'So rich and exotic… Nothing like my sisters…' As her tongue danced inside her pet, she was delighted to hear the loud muffled wails in return. 'That's it, scream, shriek! Let me hear your pleasure, Lucy…' As her tongue pressed against something within her, she grinned.

'I claim you Lucy, your mine…' As she broke through the thin barrier, Lucy's screams doubled as she thrashed harder into Lisanna. Lucy was in tears as she felt something tearing inside her. This was her first time after all… she knew it would hurt but… just with her tongue?!'

As she cried, Lisanna's hands gently soothed her as she tried to relax her fellow pet. Moving her tongue in sync with Lucy's, she felt the blonde's tears slowly beginning to recede as her moans began to flow once more.

Feeling the blonds lower lip trembling, she sunk her fingers into her hair as she began petting her. The action seemed to calm her completely before her body soon relaxed into it all. As Lisanna calmed her fellow pet, Mirajane drank in the mixed flavors she was being given.

The new taste of blood had been delightful as well… but now that it was all gone, she could really indulge. Sinking her tongue further in, she heard the low moans of her pet soon grow as she moved her hips into Mirajane's lips.

With every movement, she tasted more and more of the blond. Her taste, it was sweet. She'd even venture to compare it to a fine wine. It was young much like the blond but it had an exotic flavor she just couldn't get enough of.

As her tongue reached as far as it could go, she began swirling it from side to side as she tried to drink everything. Lucy's moans soon turned to whimpers as she bit into Lisanna's lips. She felt something starting to grow within her.

All the attention her body was being given, it was just so invasive. She couldn't control any of her actions. Her legs spasmed on their own, her hands shook and clenched… it was like she was a prisoner to Mirajane's will…

Recalling Lisanna's words, Lucy mewed as she let her body do as it pleased. And true to them, she felt her pleasure doubling. 'S-So… wow…' She didn't have a word for such an incredible feeling. Lisanna had done the exact same thing to her just hours before but compared to her older sister… there was no comparison actually. It was like trying to compare a pat on the back to a deep tissue massage.

As Mirajane's clawed fingers sunk into her supple flesh, she whimpered louder. Every pleasure she was given by the Demoness's tongue was followed close behind by pain. It was one in the same with every action she did…

Mira smirked as she felt Lucy's inner muscles beginning to tighten around her tongue. 'More, I, want, more!' Forcing her tongue deeper in, she bathed in the bliss of Lucy's screams as she felt her light movements turn into wilding thrashing.

'Yes, YES! Give me everything!' Her eyes clenched in pleasure as she continued her ruthless oral incursion. Lucy panted loudly as she rolled her head back, breaking her kiss with Lisanna. She couldn't breathe.

Every breath she took came in sharp before leaving her. It was like a switch. She couldn't take this anymore. Clenching Lisanna tightly she felt her lips captured again as the younger mage tried to help her through it.

It didn't help much in the end, though… Clenching her eyes, Lucy finally caved into the pleasure. Screaming into the white blond, she felt her orgasm shoot through her as her whole body began to spasm into the Strauss sisters grasps.

Mirajane growled as she felt the blonde's essence flood into her parted lips. Drinking in everything, she continued sucking in the flavor as she savored it if only briefly. As the taste began to leave her, Mirajane broke her aberrant kiss with her pet's nether lips.

Leaning up. Her form towered over both her pets as her tongue licked up the remaining essence coating her dark lips. "Your flavor was palatable, truly something to savor…" Mirajane cooed quietly as she rolled her tongue around her mouth.

"However you lack discipline, Lucy. It hasn't even been ten minutes before you came… I'll need to fix that…" Lucy panted beneath Mirajane as she tried to regain feeling back in her body. It was like she had just shut down.

As her eyes slowly began to close she felt her body beginning to slip into unconsciousness… "AHHHH!" Lucy let out a shrill cry as a stinging sensation trailed over her. "Don't think you can just pass out, we're only just beginning." Mirajane chuckled darkly before her tail moved between herself and Lisanna.

As the Catgirl was brushed aside as if she weighed nothing, Lucy whimpered as she saw Mira's full form take her place. Her dark eyes… they terrified her… but the excitement they gave her as well… rubbing her thighs together, she blushed as she felt herself getting wet just staring up at her.

'She's… She's just so…' She couldn't think of anything to describe her… she was just her Mistress, and nothing was above her. As one of her clawed hands moved below her breasts, Lucy shuttered as she felt her chest groped tightly.

"Your body truly is a treasure, Lucy…" As she squeezed her breast, the blond whimpered as she felt the vibrating pains of her grip, covering her whole chest. "Look how well just one of your breasts fit in my hand, almost like they were made for just me to hold." She chuckled quietly as she continued to molest her front.

"P-P-Please…" Raising a brow at her pet's whimpers, Mirajane smirked as she flicked her thumb against the blonde's areola. Crying at the jolt of pleasure, Lucy shivered as she looked up at Mirajane. It was like her eyes were looking through her, like they knew everything about her and just how to pleasure her… and cause her torment.

"When you begged me to be your Mistress, I hope you know what you've gotten yourself into… A promise to a Demon is indelible Lucy… Your mine forever and I plan on making you remember this no matter how many times I need to drill it into you."

Letting go of the Celestial mage's chest, Mirajane kneeled over her before her tail moved behind Lucy's head. As she felt her body moving upward by her Mistress's strong tail, she shivered as she saw the destination she was headed.

"It's your turn now. Time to learn the taste of your owner…" As her clawed hand moved between her legs, she extended one of her nails before pulling away the dark panty that covered her nether's from view.

As Lucy laid eyes on Mirajane's bare lips, she quivered. She had never seen a more breathtaking sight in her life… She never looked at girls before, not really guys this way either but at this moment she knew, she knew she'd never be able to look at anyone else the same way she was seeing Mirajane.

With her face moving closer, she was just but a hairs length apart before a tormenting smell hit her. 'W-What, w-w-what's, happening?!' The smell, it was coming from Mirajane's nether lips but… it was making her body burn…

"M-Mistress… I, what is t-this… I, I can't t-take it…" The Demoness chuckled, knowing full well what her pet was feeling. "It's wonderful isn't it? Your arousals rising, your bodies sweating, your eyes are dilating. You're getting drunk off just seeing what I'm offering you Lucy. There's only one way to quench your thirst my pet."

Lucy's jaw began to shake as her mouth opened on its own. She couldn't do anything. Once again, she wasn't in control of her own actions. It was like an instinct, it knew what she had to do before she did. Moving her tongue out, she felt her head pushed closer before it made contact with its destination.

Mirajane quivered slightly as smile turned vicious. She had been patient, oh so patient. And the results were better than she imagined. As the blondes tongue brushed against Mira's outer lips, her eyes widened.

Feeling a light prickle against her skin, her jaw shook before her eyes lulled shut, a low mew escaping her lips as she kissed her Mistress's lower lips. 'I-It's weird… weird I'm even doing this… but the taste is, pleasant?' She wasn't really sure yet.

The flavor of her Mistress wasn't strong, nor, bitter. Not sweet or salty either. It was somewhat like water but… it had a rather addicting texture and feel as her tongue lapped against her lower lips. Wanting to know more, she nuzzled her face closer as she continued to delve her tongue deeper inside of the Demoness.

Mirajane smirked as she saw the puzzled look of her newest pet. 'The longer she remains there, the better it will feel. It's addicting to you Lucy.' As moments passed, true to her thoughts, Lucy's licks and timid kisses turned rapid and subhuman.

'T-This feels so good… why did I hesitate before?!' Lucy's eyes remained closed as she continued to savor the taste. A new flavor was starting to form… it tasted familiar to her but she couldn't quite figure out what it was. All she knew though was it was the best thing she had ever tasted.

Lisanna fidgeted slightly as she watched Lucy getting all her Mistress's attention. "Mew…" Craning her head back, Mirajane looked at her sister's saddened expression before shaking her head amused. Pulling Lucy's head away, the blonde's eyes shot open as she tried to move her face back, but the forceful grip on her hair prevented her.

"Your turn in over Lucy, you need to learn to share with your fellow pet." Needing no permission, Lisanna crawled to her older sister's front before sitting patiently beside Lucy. "Would you like to share my kittens?"

Lisanna meowed happily but Lucy looked puzzled by her statement. Before she could comment, however, Lisanna turned towards her before licking her cheek. 'S-Share… oh,' Lucy blinked in surprise before blushing furiously.

As Mirajane's eyes lingered on her for a moment, she waited till her newest pet nodded with hesitation. Grinning, Mirajane moved her tail behind them both before shoving them forward. As both girls fell on their stomachs, they looked up hypnotically as Mirajane's dripping nether lips.

"Three licks each, and then you can share. Repeat until I say otherwise." Both girls shivered before looking to one another. Casting her vision away, Lucy nodded letting Lisanna go first… she had to *share* with her anyways.

As Lisanna leaned forward and started purring, Lucy couldn't help but spare a glance. As her eyes locked onto the sight, however, she was hypnotized once more by the erotic display. Lisanna's purrs echoed as her rigid tongue placed long licks against Mirajane, before ending with a lite nip at her budding clit.

Her actions however, unlike her own, made their mistress groan slightly. 'She's… she's so skilled… I tried to pleasure Mistress and she didn't make any sounds…' Feeling rather subconscious now, she looked up at Mira with determination.

After her licks were up, Lisanna pulled back contently before looking back at Lucy. "Mrrow." Nodding as if understanding, the blond leaned up before mimicking what she saw. Mirajane's eyes widened slightly before her hand moved behind her new pets head.

"Good girl, v-very good girl." Feeling pure and utter joy by the words of praise she was given, Lucy finished her turn by giving her Mistress a lite bite like Lisanna had prior. As she pulled away, she turned to Lisanna before leaning forward and giving her cheek a long lick.

The cat girl's purrs intensified now as she, in turn, did the same. Mirajane smirked as she saw her *kittens* grooming one another with her own juices. It was turning her on… "Stop wasting your tongues on each other, your mistress still wants her turn."

As her clawed hands moved behind both their heads, Lucy and Lisanna smiled before moving in together. With their tongues just inches apart, both girls took turns leaning in with one another as their tongues danced between Mirajane's lower lips and each other's.

The Demoness groaned as she felt the pleasant sensations of her pets sharing. As Lisanna purrs vibrated through her, Lucy's moans and whimpers when she had to depart filled her with bliss. 'Y-Yes…' Panting softly, her hands gripped both their heads harder before forcing them closer together.

As their cheeks hugged now, their tongues press against one another's forcing a very pleasant feeling for the elder mage. Lucy groaned as she felt her Mistress's hips bucking against her face. The proximity of both Lisanna and Mirajane was driving her insane. She couldn't take this any longer!

Feeling herself close, Mirajane let out a bestial growl before shoving both girls away. "Lisanna! Come here now!" She barked in agitation as she felt her own lust boiling over. Needing no encouragement, the cat girl meowed happily before moving her own legs between Mirajane's.

Lucy watched confused as she saw both sisters moving separately on their own. 'It's like they know exactly what to do and how to do it to please one another…' They probably had practice but still… As Lisanna and Mirajane's legs crossed with one another's, the ladders tail moved in-between them both, giving them a solid intrusion to separate them.

"Lucy… Come, now!" Mirajane growled out. Whimpering with excitement and fear, the blond crawled over to Mirajane before eeping in surprise as she felt a sharp pair of claws around her hips. Without a word of warning she was airborne as Mirajane lifted her up as if she weighed nothing.

"M-M-MISTRESS?!" Mirajane continued to growl as she moved her tail into a point beneath the blond. 'W-W-Wait, s-she's not going to do what I think she is?!' Her fears were proven true however as she was lower down quickly.

Crying out in surprise and pain, the blond whimpered as she felt the tip on Mirajane's rough tail stab into her lower lips. The pain however only lasted but, but a moment, though. 'I-It feels hot, it's like it's burning me from the inside!'

Panting loudly, Lucy felt her inner muscles accepting more of her Mistress's tail before a good half a foot was tucked neatly inside of her. Mirajane grinned as she watched Lucy take up her sister's usual spot. She loved the tormenting look she gave her pets when she did this.

Wiggling her tail back and forth inside the blond, she was soon rewarded as her moans turned into loud wails of pleasure. Lisanna not wanting to be left out, started grinding her own nether lips against her sisters tail before she moved one of her pawed hands up to grab Lucy's arm.

As Mirajane did the same to her right, Lucy felt completely and utterly helpless. 'I-I can't do anything… this feeling, it's just so… amazing…' Tears fell from her eyes as she was bounced up and down by the two sisters. Her legs were weak, her arms restrained, and her body impaled…

She could do little more than accept what was happening to her… it just turned her on even more. Lisanna and Mirajane both moaned as they ground against one another. With their legs brushing against Lucy's, the traded off stroking her from time to time.

It was like they were perfectly coordinated in every action, it was breathtaking. Lucy threw her head back as she felt her orgasm pending. It hadn't been long, much shorter than the last but with everything being done to her body… she couldn't take it!

Mirajane as well felt close. It took her much longer to climax in this form but when she did… Roaring loudly, both girls shivered at the sound as they felt their Mistress's actions increase. As all three of their bodies worked in unison it was close.

Lisanna mewed first as she felt her own release. She just couldn't take much of what her sister gave her, she was her Mistress after all. Letting go of Lucy's arm, she fell back against the bed purring contently as her hips spasmed lightly after her initial release. Lucy soon screamed next as she felt her second orgasm for the night shot through her, coating her Mistress's tail with her release… however.

As she came down from her high, she soon felt, even more, pleasure being forced into her. Crying out in both pain and pleasure, she looked back at Mirajane as she ground against her own tail vigorously. Tugging the blond into her, she heard a high-pitched scream, giving her what she wanted from the beginning.

As her own body shook, she growled out as her climax hit. Her movements began to lessen before her tail hung limply in the air. Letting go of the blond, with nothing left to support her, she fell against Lisanna as she panted tiredly. She was thoroughly, and completely, worn out…

As a magic circle appeared over Mirajane, her form changed back as she rested her arm against her forehead. "Wow… that was great…" She panted out as she tried to regain her breath. It had been a long time since she had an orgasm as good as that. Lucy was something else.

Leaning up tiredly, she gazed down at Lucy and Lisanna before smirking. "All tired and tuckered out already? Bad girls… It looks like I'll have to punish you both." As the two pets began to drift off to sleep, their bodies both suddenly shot upwards as they felt an electrifying jolt sent through them.

"Meow!"

"AHHH!"

Both looked up timidly at Mirajane as she smirked lasciviously. "Who said you could sleep yet? You haven't earned it. We only have three more days after all… I think we should make the best of it till they end." Both Lisanna and Lucy looked towards one another before grimacing…

It was going to be a long three days… for the both of them at least.

* * *

'J-Just… just a bit longer… five, five more minutes…' Lucy felt her body shifting and shaking slowly. With the vibrations moving through her, her eyes began to slowly flutter open. "You're finally awake? I was starting to get worried Lucy."

The blonde's eyes were hazy for a moment as she looked upwards. As her vision cleared she could see a face hanging over her own. "L-Lisanna?" the younger mage smiled cheerfully as she looked down at Lucy's tired form.

"W-What happened, where am-"Lucy suddenly froze as she leaned upwards only for her body to ache and leave her motionless. "Owe, owe, owe!" Scowling, Lisanna moved the blonde head over a little as she repositioned her on, her lap.

"Try not to move, you're going to feel sore for… actually, I'm not sure how long, my first time lasted about a week." The white blond mumbled perturbed. "S-Sore, why am I…I'm…" Lucy's eyes widen before she shot up to look around at her surroundings, only for the pain from before, coursing through her to send her back into Lisanna's lap.

"Lucy! What did I just tell you?" Blushing, the blond looked away before a sudden realization dawned on her. "W-W-Wait, y-your talking?!" Lisanna blushed faintly before tapping the side of her head. "I… I'm not in my takeover anymore Lucy…"

An awkward silence passed between them for a moment before Lucy felt her head bounced upward. "Owe… Where are we?" Turning her head to a window, Lisanna smiled as she watched the landscapes on the outside go by.

"We're on a train back to Magnolia. Our mission's been completed after all." Lucy looked at her perplexed. "Mission, what are you talking about? We were…" she stopped suddenly as she saw Lisanna's gaze linger. "We were on a mission near Hargeon for a week… it went well. You should remember this in case anyone asks you… like Mistress."

Gulping, the Celestial mage nodded, knowing what the younger girl was hinting at. 'I… then I guess… I guess we're going back to the guild now…' a mix of emotions passed over Lucy as she recalled everything Mirajane and to a lesser extent Lisanna had done to her.

It was like a terrible nightmare and a pleasant dream all ending… she didn't know what she wanted… Biting her lip, she looked back at Lisanna with worry. "D-Does… Does that mean Mistress won't do anything to me anymore…?"

Lisanna looked at Lucy somewhat surprised before smiling. "Mira~ won't be doing anything but greeting us when we get back to Fairy Tail. Mistress, on the other hand, will come by whenever she feels like it so be ready for it at all time."

Getting the hint, Lucy blushed once again. 'I… I need to remember to call her by her name in public…' that might get confusing. She had been painfully punished whenever she called her Mira before… Feeling a soft, gentle touch on her forehead, her eyes lingered upwards before she blushed.

Lisanna was purring quietly as she petted Lucy. It was calming, probably to the both of them. As silence passed over them once more, a pestering feeling soon surface. "H-Hey Lisanna…?" Turning away from the window, the takeover mage looked down at her fellow pet happily.

"What's up?", "W-Why… why is it? What I mean is… Why did you want me?" Lisanna stared down at Lucy for a moment as she pondered the statement. "I'm not sure what you mean Lucy…" Frowning, Lucy turned her head to the side as she felt a numbing feeling wash over her.

"Why did you ask Mist- Mira… why did you ask her to kidnap me? I'm not the other me, we're two different people." Lisanna blinked in surprise before grinning. "Because you're Lucy." The blond turned her head back confused before her eyes locked onto Lisanna's. She had a look of pure, and utter, adoration in them.

"You're my Lucy… in and out, you might be different but in any world, you're still my Lucy." Lisanna leaned her head closer before purring loudly. "And I love my Lucy." Feeling a gentle kiss placed on her forehead, the cold sense of unease was all but gone, to be replaced with a warm glowing one.

For the remainder of the trip back, Lucy said nothing… she just basked in the warm glow, the younger mage was giving off… She never wanted it to end…

* * *

~ Magnolia, Fairy Tail guild Hall ~

Lucy stumbled into her Guild Hall as her legs wobbled under her. If Lisanna wasn't supporting her with her shoulder, she probably would have fallen down. It was like her whole body was dazed and confused. Her memories were a bit hazy still of what all Mira had done to her, but she knew if she felt like this now, what would she feel like tomorrow?

As they walked in together, they both received quite a few surprised stares. Before any of the other guild members could ask what happened, however, they were all beaten to it by a very worried silver blond. "Lisanna, Lucy?! What happened to you two?"

Lucy blinked in surprise as she saw Mirajane back in her usual maroon dress behind the bar's counter. 'Wait… how long have I been out? We left before she did… I think?' Running over to her sister and friend, Mirajane grabbed Lucy's other arm, supported her easier than her sister had.

As she was touched, however, a shiver ran through the blond, both Strauss's caught. "Is something wrong Lucy? You look troubled… why don't we sit down? You can tell me all about your mission then." Though her tone was normal, the blond could hear the quiet command she was being given. It wasn't an offer.

Nodding, Mirajane, and Lisanna helped her over to one of the ends of the bar where they could talk privately. After being set down on one of the stools, Mira walked back behind the bar before grabbing a few dishes.

Glancing over to Lisanna, the younger mage just smiled before staring ahead at her sister. After a few (painfully long) minutes, Mira came back with a pair of plate and a couple drinks. "Here, you guys are probably hungry. Eat up then tell me what happened.

Nodding, Lisanna took her plate and started eating but Lucy held off for a moment… Seeing the hesitation in the blonde's eyes, Mirajane smirked. "Eat Lucy…" Shivering, the blond nodded before accepting the food.

She was hungry, but her body stopped moving… it was like she needed permission first. Mirajane cast her glance around the Guildhall as her pets ate. A few members had looked their way but it seemed like their own attention was drawn away.

"So how'd the mission go, Lucy?" Choking on her food for a moment, she coughed before feeling her back patted by Lisanna. "*Cough, cough* I… I uh, I-It went well…?" Mirajane continued to smile as she stared through the blond for a few moments.

"Anything bad happen?" Lucy fidgeted for a second before shaking her head. "N-No… I, It was fine…" Pouting, Mirajane sighed before shaking her head. "Then why did you limp in here?" Feeling her mouth dry, the Celestial mage wanted to speak but she felt the imposing words of her Mistress cornering her.

"It really wasn't that bad Mira. We got attacked by a group of bandits while we were delivering the treasure we were assigned to guard." Lisanna shrugged before taking a sip from her drink. Mirajane's gaze lingered on Lucy for a second more before turning to her sister.

"Oh? But you were there for a week. Was Lucy badly injured? She seemed pretty week when she walked in?" Lisanna sighed before shaking her head. "When we fought them the first time there wasn't an issue but after we finished our mission, we were attacked again, in retaliation. One of the bandits though was a dark wizard and hit Lucy with some kind of spell. I think it was an air magic, she was blown against a group of tree's, which is why she's so sore."

Lucy gawked at Lisanna while Mirajane chuckled. "And, is this what happened Lucy?" The blond sputtered in confusion before she felt a hand placed on her lap. Glancing to Lisanna, who nodded, she, in turn, did the same.

"Y-Yea… I was caught off guard by one of them using… air magic…" Mira chuckled before turning around to rest her back against the bar. "I hope you learn that story my pet. I have no doubt others will ask you the same thing…."

Shivering at the dark tone, her Mistress had just taken, she nodded timidly before looking down. "I… I will Mis… Mira." The elder Strauss turned back around to smile at them both cheerfully. "Well, then I guess your mission was a success. I hope you both enjoyed it."

Feeling a small smile grace her lips, Lucy nodded timorously. "I, I did enjoy it…" Taking the plates from her two pets, Mirajane walked away from them both before giving them a half wave. "Well, I'll leave you two, to yourselves. I hope you're feeling better soon Lucy… I really do."

As she watched her Mistress walk away, Lucy clutched her chest as she felt her heart beating faster. It felt like it was about to burst from her chest! "You should go home Lucy, you'll need your rest… you never know when your next mission will come up." Lisanna purred quietly before turning to leave herself.

As the blond sat at the bar alone quietly, her eyes lingered on the wooden furnishings as she gazed at nothing in particular. 'T-this… this feels so, weird…' Both Lisanna and Mirajane were acting so normal… she knew that was the purpose but still, it was weird to change back to… to this!

Sighing, she rubbed her eyes tiredly before moving to stand on her own. As her legs wobbled under her, she stumbled for a moment before gathering her baring's. Turning to leave she gave once last glance at Mirajane who was busy talking to Macao and Wakaba before shaking her head.

'I guess things are only going to be different when she says so…' That wasn't so bad but… she kind of missed Mira's touch already… Hoping to feel it again soon, she headed out of the Guild Hall. She'd probably take the next couple days off, her body still felt like it was going to collapse.

* * *

As Lucy turned the key to her apartment she entered quietly before yawning tiredly. "I guess I'm more exhausted than I thought…" Grabbing her keys she set them by her door before moving towards her bedroom… Or she was until she felt a chilling sensation running over her.

"Already tired my pet? But we haven't even started yet." Lucy went rigid as her eyes traveled over to her bed. Sitting on top of the sheets with a smirk was Mirajane… Lucy took a tentative step back in shock. "HOW DO YOU KEEP DOING THAT?!" She had left before her again… wait how did she even get inside her apartment?

Feeling a pair of arms wrap around her, the blond froze once more before hearing a slight purring noise. "L-Lisanna?", "Meow?" gulping, Lucy's eyes traveled back to Mirajane as she stood up from the bed. "Now Lucy, did you honestly think I would train you to be a pet then release you back into the world? Oh no, no, no, no. You need to be re-educated. Otherwise, you might slip up… like you almost did today if Lisanna hadn't intervened."

Feeling her piercing eyes on her, the blond looked away ashamed. "I… I'm sorry Mistress…" Mirajane merely smiled before shrugging her shoulders in a nonchalant fashion. "It's not your fault my little Lucy. I can't expect you to know things on your own unless you're taught them. Which brings us to why I'm here."

Lucy's breath hitched as she watched Mirajane sauntering over to her with a smirk. Feeling a light pressure on the back of her knees, Lucy glanced back at Lisanna who continued to press on them. Getting the hint at what she wanted her to do, Lucy kneeled down on the ground before looking up at Mirajane like she had before when she was trained.

'So this is life… it really is going to be like this from now on then…' As Mirajane stood over her, she extended one of her feet before pulling up her dress slightly. The blonde's eyes traveled to her bare foot before she shivered.

"So Lucy, tell me. Are you ready for training?" Without a word, Lucy cupped Mirajane's foot before laying a gentle kiss on the top of it. She knew her place now… there was no need to resist. She was now, and forever, Mirajane's pet… and she'd do whatever she was told to be the pet she wanted.

Smiling, Mirajane pulled her foot back before crossing her arms.

"Alright then, let's begin."

* * *

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANNNNNNDDDDDD FIIIIIIIIINNNNIIIITTTTOOOOOOOOOO!

Well I hope you all enjoyed the long ride which was Neko's and Demon's. I wanted the New Year to start off with a bang and I hope you all liked how it did as well. I'll be updating once and awhile with new stories and don't worry, I took all your PM's and Reviews in to thought of what my new upcoming stories might look like but, you won't hear any spoilers from me.

Anyways guys I hope you'll Review, and give me the feedback I'd greatly appreciate :)

My day gets better every time I read what you guys think and want.

Until next time guys, Looking forward to what you all think in the future~


End file.
